Sometimes you can't have everything
by Murail
Summary: Yugi was always alone. That all changed when he cross the bondary between parallel world and meet his first friend and a charismatic pharaoh. YxY SxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Yugi, being left all alone after his grandfather's death is feeling more then lonely. With his unusual gift, which letting him see things that others can't see he is considered as weird and without friends. After one of beating from bullies he finds way into parallel word where he finds his first friend and a charismatic pharaoh.

**Warning:** English isn't my native language so if you find mistakes in grammar and who knows where else don't be surprised. **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**, if I did I would buy a single ticked to hell for my older brother who hate all anime and manga. This is yaoi, so if you don't like **YamixYugi **and **SethxJou** pairings get out of here and find another way how to waste your time. For these who are still here I hope you enjoy this story.

"something" - talking

**something** - thinking

* * *

**Chapter 1: Something is missing**

The kingdom of Egypt. One of the biggest in the know world. The people live under their pharaoh who is an absolute ruler. The son of the god Ra placed in the world of living. Egypt is truly huge lying on the banks of the river Nil. And there is nothing what would its pharaoh couldn't get if he wished for it.

The current pharaoh was young. In his early twenties he was very handsome. The tanned skin had a slightly bronze shade and was adored with lots of jewellery. His quite unusual hairstyle made him recognizable in his whole kingdom. The spiky black hair had crimson red tips and golden blond bangs with a few strikes that looked like a lightning. But the most interesting on him were his eyes. They were narrow and crimson red which looked like a pool of blood when he was angry, which was more and more often in last days.

These unusual orbs were currently hidden because the pharaoh Yami had his head resting against his knees while he was sitting on bed. It was an early night and there was no reason for him not to be at the feast. There was knock on his door and without waiting for answer a tall figure stood in the room. Yami didn't even look up. He knew who it was. The last person he wanted to talk to. His one and only high priest Seth.

"You know when you are hiding you should at least try to hide somewhere where the other people don't find you." Came a dry comment from the mouth of the blue-eyed priest.

"Normally people don't dare to come into my room without invitation."

"You should be on the feast."

"Hmm."

"There are people who want to talk to you."

"Hmm."

"There are also few very interesting girls."

"Hmm."

"Can you say something else?"

"Hmm."

"Would you care to look at me while I'm talking to you, Yami?"

"No."

"Why not?"

The pharaoh finally lifted his head but only few inches so his crimson eyes were everything what were seen above his knees.

"Because I don't like to look at your ugly face."

"It's always a joy to have a ruler who is acting like a spoiled brat and is twice as annoying." From Seth's voice was dripping sarcasm.

"You are taking advantage on the fact that as my relatives I can't execute you. Mainly because your mother would be upset. Hell if I know why."

"So what is bothering you today, Yami?"

"Leave me alone, Seth."

The high priest blinked. Never before the young pharaoh had refused to talk to his priest and cousin in one. It was definitely something new. He ignored the order and slowly sat down on Yami's bed and made the pharaoh look into his blue eyes.

"What's going on?"

In the crimson eyes of the younger one flashed anger. He didn't look as if he wanted to answer. The angered eyes were staring at the high priest not breaking the contact. It was a fight of wills which Seth was sure he had to loose. If Yami didn't want to tell him anything then there was no way how to force him. The condition of the pharaoh was bothering Seth more than he wanted to admit. In last few weeks it often happened that Yami started be angry or worse – closed from everyone. He still cared for his people. Doing his duty as a ruler was his responsibility and he did it well but when it came on anything else what contain meeting people on feasts it was different.

Seth knew his cousin and knew that this wasn't good. Yami liked feast and meeting people. But that changed and he didn't know why. And that made him worry about his pharaoh and friend. Seth was the first who break the eye contact. He was afraid that let it be for a while and wait till his pharaoh decides to talk to him can be a bad idea. But he didn't know how to make him talk about what was bothering him. With a gentleness that no other people knew about he touched Yami's shoulder. To his utter surprise the spiky haired man snapped the hand off.

"Yami, …"

"Leave, Seth! I want to be alone." Without another word Seth got up and left the room. There was no point in angering his pharaoh more then he obviously was. When the door was closed again Yami sighed. He didn't want to go to the feast and he didn't want to be near Seth either. There was no explanation but he didn't feel comfortably around people anymore. Even when he was in the middle of crowded place he felt distant and out of the place. It was as if he didn't belong there. He tried to find a source of these uncomfortable feelings but every time he started to think about it someone showed up with something very important what needed his attention. Yami cursed all these people. He needed time to think and not to work for once. But it wasn't possible. The people in the palace didn't let him. And because of it he started to be more and more annoyed and angry. Even to Seth but the high priest had the ability to annoy anybody so it couldn't be counted. Though that Seth was Yami's closest friend and advisor there were times when he just couldn't stand his sarcastic humour and dry comments.

Yami let his head rested against knees again and growled in pure frustration. A few moments later he got up and walked to the window. The young pharaoh was wearing a long Egyptian skirt with golden belt around his waist, nothing else. His chest was bare except for golden necklaces hanging down from his neck. Yami put his hands on the warm stones of the window and hang his head. The sun was setting and the sky looked gorgeous. He didn't see it. He saw it so many times that the beauty lost affect on him a long time ago. That wasn't all. Yami didn't felt for admiring any kind of beauty anyway. For the first time in his life he felt defeated. Completely defeated by unknown enemy. Defeated even before the battle started. The sun disappeared and left the last light of twilling illuminate the land of Egypt. The pharaoh decided go to sleep. There was no point in bothering himself with things he didn't understand and didn't have time to understand. He lied on the bed with his hands behind head and stared into the ceiling. It took a long time before he fell asleep.

**The Dream:**

It was the strangest place he ever saw. Right before him was a huge tree of a kind he had never seen before and couldn't recognize. The tree was in blossom. The strange softly pink petals were falling around him and some of them felt on his bare arms. The tree was beautiful. Yami could spend hours just looking at that strange tree with strong branches and soft petals. The different was unbelievable. **How can something so strong look so gentle at the same time? The trunk looks like it could resist everything and yet, the petals are so soft and gentle. Is it even possible that in this world is something so strong and fragile?** **Can such difference exist at the same time and reflect cooperation? It looks unthinkable.**

Yami looked around himself. The tree was standing on small hill and under it was a pound with clear water and water lilies. That whole place reflected peace and calmness. The pharaoh took a deep breath. Even the air smelled differently. Yami was sure that it wasn't because of the tree. There was something else, something he couldn't point out. So close and still out of his reach. Like a memory hidden in the back of his mind. He knew what it was because he encountered it before but he couldn't remember it. That knowledge was running away from him and he couldn't catch it no matter how hard he tried. Yami was sure that if he recognized that scent it would be like opening door to the whole new world of feelings. The scent symbolized something he knew but had been missing in his life. It was answer for all of his worries and unspoken question. It was like the tree before him. It was contradiction he was fascinated by. The feeling he was having for the past few weeks. Something familiar, yet strange. The pharaoh felt someone else's presence but before he could turn around he woke up.

**The end of the dream:**

When Yami woke up the next morning he couldn't help himself but feel disappointed. The strange dream left in him another question, which he was determined to get answer at. Because of that and the fact that Yami wasn't a morning person the pharaoh completely missed a single flower petal innocently lying on the pillow next to him. As every morning Yami was in a very bad mood. Which wasn't anything new for a certain high priest who picked up that moment for tormenting (from Yami's opinion) his pharaoh. Yami was still sitting on his bed when the door burst open and Seth with his robe flying behind him appeared in the room.

"I hope my pharaoh is ready and full of energy for this beautiful day that Ra sent only for your highness." It would be a compliment if it weren't for the heavy irony, which was clearly heard in Seth's voice. Yami put head into his hand and sighed.

"I hate you!"

Seth smirked at this announcing. "I adore my pharaoh as well. Now, in the main hall are a few of priests who are desperate to see your lovely face. And that's in spite of the fact I told them how wonderful person you can be in the morning." Yami saw his cousin sarcastically smirking and blood in his veils started to boil. Before he could say something Seth continued.

"Of course there is always chance that you would like to see the surprise I prepared for you first." At this Yami gave him a long look. His narrow crimson eyes were full of suspect.

"No, I will go and talk to that priests first."

"I thought you like surprises?" cocked Seth one of his fine eyebrows. Yami looked away from him and with deep despise, which both of them knew wasn't real, he answered.

"I do but not from YOU! Especially since you have such a degenerated sense of humour."

Seth put one of his hands on his heart and with a mocking tone he dramatically sighed.

"I'm hurt. How can you say I have a degenerated sense of humour? I'm truly out of words."

"Do me a favour and be out of mychambers as well." Snapped Yami and started getting up. He didn't feel for another verbal fight with Seth. Especially not this morning when his mind was occupied with another problems. All of sudden he felt dizzy and had problems to focus. He blinked a few times but it didn't help. Seth notices his pharaoh strange acting.

"Yami, are you all right?"

The young man tried to answer but he couldn't. His head hurt and everything around him was spinning.

"Yami?"

To Yami Seth's voice was coming from far away. He wasn't sure if the priest even said it.

"YAMI!"

The pharaoh collapsed into arms of his high priest.

* * *

Streets of Domino city were silent and almost empty. It was late at night and there was no reason for anybody to be out. Not in the middle of week when most people needed to rest for tomorrow. Most people were sleeping already and on streets stayed only thugs and few suspicious people. And little Yugi. The said teen was running for his life, literally. As usual he was running before bullies who were chasing after him for three last blocks. It wasn't anything unusual. Yugi was a favourite target of bullies and half of his classmates when they needed to torment someone. He was small for his age and it was always easier to beat up these who can't defend themselves. Even when he was running for his life Yugi wasn't afraid much. He was pretty sure that he would loose them in the next block. Considering to his small figure it was strange but he was a very fast runner. But when you thought about it he HAD sixteen years of experience.

Yugi turned harshly to the left and disappeared in a dark space between two houses. As quickly as he could Yugi climbed up after boxes on the wall at the end. Before the first bully appeared he was safely hidden in the shadows on the next side of the wall. **Great, another busy day.** He thought dryly and tried to catch his breath while he was leaning against the wall. For the other kids he was weird. It wasn't his tri-coloured hair, which was spiky with long blonde bangs freely falling into his face. It wasn't his huge amethyst orbs, which despite all the bad things that other people did to him, shined with innocence and hope. It was the fact that Yugi was different in the mental side. He wasn't crazy or something like that. He simply saw things that other couldn't. That was the reason why other thought he was weird and that was why they tormented him everyday.

Yugi lived with his grandfather in the game shop since his parents died in an accident. When it came on his family life then, despite the tragedy of his parents, he wasn't unhappy. His grandfather loved him with all his being and was able to do first and last for him. Both of them lived silent and quite happy life. Or maybe that was until they found out that Surogoku Mutou was dieing on cancer. That was six months ago. Even when his grandfather was denying any problems they started to pill up. The bills for hospital, the fact that soon or later Yugi would end up in an orphanage or the vision of many other problems. Yugi being the cheerful person to the core of his being tried to spend most of his time with his grandfather. It wasn't hard since he didn't have any friends. The small teen tried his best not to think about coming death of his grandfather. He didn't know what he will do when it happen.

After another short run he stood in front of the game shop. Quickly he slipped in and hoped that his grandfather will be already asleep. Unfortunately he was wrong and badly. Surogoku was standing in the middle of the hall looking firmly at his grandson. He knew about bullies who were constantly chasing the small boy but in his eyes that wasn't an excuse to come home at half past midnight!

"Yugi, when did I tell you to be back at home?"

"Uhmm, I guess it was at nine o'clock?" it sounded like a shy question. Surogoku eyed his grandson with firm look and then chuckled. He could be angry for Yugi to being so late but never for long. Deep inside he almost fainted from relieve that the small boy was unharmed and safely back at home. His biggest fear was that one day Yugi will not come home back.

"Go to sleep, Yugi. I guess you need it!" he saw his grandson's shirt soaked with sweat and chuckled again. He was sure that Yugi was forced to run through the whole Domino city. The boy smiled and disappeared in his room. He was truly tired so after a quick shower he jumped into his bed ready to sleep. But for some reason he couldn't. It could be because he was too tired to sleep. It wouldn't be for the first time when it would happen to him but he didn't think so. Around his home was something disturbing and he wasn't sure what it was. It was normal for him to see emotions of the other people, which stayed on places for long time. He could still see the sadness, which was in this house since his parents' death. It was weak because it happened a long time ago, but it was still there. This feeling was like a wave floating through the house waiting for something else. Because of this strange gift of his, Yugi knew that his grandfather is worried and mainly – in pain. Suddenly, he knew the only person left from his family wouldn't be with him for long. That thought made him extremely sad. In his eyes appeared tears when he fell asleep. His mind was full of thoughts about his life without the grandfather.

* * *

If the night was unpleasant the morning was even worse. Yugi woke up early and immediately was stunned by the sound of his grandfather's painful coughing. As fast as he could Yugi get up and ran into Surogoku's room. He found the old man bent in pain near the window coughing and trying to catch his breath.

"Grandpa, are you ok?" Yugi's voice sounded worried but the boy tried his best not to show it. He knew that his grandfather didn't want him to be scared.

"I'm fine, Yugi. Go and get ready for school. I will make breakfast." Unconvinced Yugi nodded and went back to his room. He didn't want to think about it but deep down he knew that his grandfather was dieing and the end was near soon. All of sudden he felt defeated by life itself. He didn't have parent not even friends who would support him and when his grandfather dies he will stay all alone in world. The empty place in his soul started hurt a long time ago. With all his power he tried not to think about it but it was useless. The place where he was supposed to feel warmth he didn't feel anything. It was cold and he knew that it would stay like that until somebody will warm it. As the years passed he started doubt that he will find yourself a friend. That he will find somebody who would like him. Who would care about him.

In death silence Yugi change into his school uniform and with his school bag he went down to the kitchen. His grandfather was there, smiling, the pain forgotten. The small boy smiled at him too. It took him much but his own pain wasn't show in his amethyst eyes. Yugi felt sick from pretending that nothing is wrong. From pretending that his grandfather is healthy. That he didn't care about having no friends. From pretending that everything was normal and perfect. The only thing he truly wanted was sit down and cry. But he couldn't. He had to be strong for his grandfather.

In his usual cheerful-self he ran to the school. Inside he was crying. He knew what other adult thought. They didn't care about him and they thought that he didn't understand that his only family was dieing. They were wrong. Yugi was far more sensitive that other people. Not only because he was able to see things beyond logical understanding. Being naturally shy boy he was more aware about other than they thought. He could see right through their masks of false care, pity, happiness or sadness. For Yugi their soul was unprotected by outer appearance. He guessed that was one of many reasons why people hated him.

The school appeared right in front of him. Yugi sighed but not from relieve. He liked most of the subjects and didn't have problems with learning. But the recess was a nightmare. In the better case he was left all alone. In worse case somebody was tormenting him. Because there were few bullies in his class it was mainly the second thing what happened to him every day. As silently as he could Yugi walked into his classroom. Nobody said him hello. A few of them turned their heads towards him but quickly looked away. Nobody wanted to be caught pity Yugi in fear that Ushio and other bullies would beat them too. The others who didn't care about him or was these who tormented him too weren't paying attention. The small boy sat down on his place next to a window. He didn't talk to anybody. It was useless after all.

* * *

Hmm, I hope you liked this chapter. I have no idea why I wrote so much. To all Seth's fans sorry for that comment about 'ugly face'. I didn't mean it.

I guess I should explain few things. First of all; Yami IS a pharaoh BUT in a parallel universe. I'm sure that you heard about it before. There is no travelling in time. Second; Yugi isn't psychic or wizard or insane. He is one of these few people who sees world around them differently. I will explain about it later in the story.

Anyway sorry for not appearing Jou in this chapter he will take his entrance in the next chapter.

Pleaseread and review!

Murail


	2. Something ends

**something - thinking**

"something" - speaking

**Chapter 2: Something ends**

To say that the high priest Seth was angry was rough underestimating of the fact. To say he was pissed off beyond god's imagination was better. Not much, but still better. The result of healers was clear. The pharaoh was incredibly exhausted and needed lots of rest. That was making Seth even more pissed. First, he didn't notice that his pharaoh overworking himself again. (This was a third case when he collapsed from exhaustion since he became the pharaoh). Second, he was forced to take care of pharaoh usual work PLUS his own in the temple. Third, that day was ruined anyway.

Seth stormed into his chambers and looked around. It was a common knowledge that in the high priest library was a natural mess. Scrolls were lying everywhere and it didn't matter if it was on the floor, table or a windowsill. The interesting thing was that only a small amount of scrolls was in shelves where they belonged. Though it sounded impossible this fact made Seth even angrier. His inner psychiatrist told him that it was a time to find someone to cool down on. The high priest evilly smirked when he thought about a bunch of priests who deserved to be yelled on just because they existed.

The path to the great temple was empty. Every living creature noticed the high priest mood and made sure that they are as far away form him as possible. Seth cursed under his breath. While throwing nasty looks at the statues of gods he found one of the acolytes. With a nod of his head Seth ordered him to follow him. The young man obeyed and cursed his bad luck in his mind. He knew as well as the rest of the temple how unbearable person is the high priest when he is angry.

With a few firm orders Seth let the acolyte to work on something completely different from what he was doing before and walked to the temple library. With a loud crash he opened the door and stunned when he heard a familiar voice.

"Shit!"

Seth blinked and blinked again. Right in front of him was standing young boy with golden hair and deep brown eyes. The high priest sharply inhaled to cool himself down. Oh Ra, how well he knew this boy.

"What are you doing here?" Seth's voice was like a calm wind … before the storm of millennium. The blonde servant looked up and deeply sighed. Seth could feel his blood starting to boil. **How dare he…**

"Well, it looks to me like a delivering things for temple!" The blonde answered patiently. Like a teacher to an idiot. Seth clenched his jaw and his eyes narrowed.

"I got that part! But I was wondering what are YOU doing here? Your master knows how much I can't stand you!" the look at the blonde face was clearly showing that his feelings for the blue-eyed priest are completely same. For some reason it pissed Seth off even more.

"So?"

"I lost!" was heard the murmured answer from the blond. Seth blinked.

"What?"

"I said 'I lost'. We were drawing lots and I lost. That's why I had to go here."

"Do you honestly think I will believe something so stupid? Do you think I'm an idiot?" the servant's expression told the high priest what the blond thought about him. Seth snapped not only from the stress he felt for the last days but even from this impertinent boy who seemed to haunt him like a nightmare.

"YOU…" his voice was interrupter by a palace servant.

"High priest! The pharaoh woke up and is calling for you."

Seth gave the blond one last look and rushed from the temple. When he disappeared the boy sighed in relieve.

"That was close. Jeez, Jou, you should really started think before you say something to the high priest." Jounouchi's expression darkened when he answered to himself. "Even when he is a jerk and pain in my ass."

* * *

In the bed chamber of the great ruler of Egypt was silence and in the air could be smelled light traces of incense. The pharaoh himself was lying on silk sheds still sleeping. It was second morning after he faint into arms of his high priest. Previous day the army of healers were making fuss around him until Seth kicked them out and forced them to let pharaoh rest.

If anybody was at the room right now that person could watch the pharaoh's chest slowly raising and falling with the rhythm of his breath. The former ruler of Egypt was looking so peacefully, it was almost breathtaking. His mind was everything but peaceful. Inside of feverish dreams, Yami was trying to find his way back to reality. It was harder than it looks. Though his body was unmoving the pharaoh mind was swirling in the whirl of confused and mixed feelings. The strange visions were tormenting Yami and didn't let him to rest. For the first time in his life the pharaoh was scared.

As a pharaoh he was able to recognize visions sent him from his gods. He could almost physically feel the danger and sorrow floating through them. Yami needed to brace himself to understand what his gods were telling him. But the path of god isn't the path of mortal. The young pharaoh didn't understand. Everything only left confusion in his own heart. He wished he would never feel this sorrow like in those visions. With a snap Yami opened his eyes and woke up. The return from dreaming to the living world was painful and he couldn't stop a cry full of pain. Immediately in his room appeared servants to find out what was wrong with their pharaoh. Some healers tried to check his condition but Yami didn't let them.

"Call … for … Seth. Now!" somehow he managed to get from his dry throat. One of the healers tried to protest but one look of Yami's bloody red eyes stopped him. When they sent a servant for the high priest the pharaoh calmed down a little. It wasn't easy because in his chest was shooting sharp pain forcing him to breathe in short impulses. Yami refused to let the healers to look after him. He wanted the pain to stop but he needed Seth as well. Before he take some painkillers and forget everything about his visions he needed to talk to Seth. That was something what happened to him when he was fourteen and had his first vision. He let a healer to made him drank something against the pain and because of it he forget what was the vision about. The only thing left was a feeling of importance. Since then he first talked to Seth before letting the healers doing anything. Yami had to force himself to stay awake. Everything around him was blurring and it took too much to focus at anything. From a big distance he heard Seth's voice. **Hurry up, Seth. I can slip into unconscious in every moment.** Yelled Yami at Seth in his mind.

"Out of my way, damn it!" Seth tossed away another healer who was too persistent to move from the pharaoh. Only one look was needed for the high priest to know what truly happened. "Everyone out and now!" the power of that order forced all healers and servants to run from the room. Seth grabbed Yami and made him to look at him.

"Yami, what did you see! Come on, pharaoh!"

Yami's head was spinning. He didn't have much time before he falls unconscious again. With the rest of his strength the pharaoh whispered into the ears of his high priest and friend.

"There is darkness near to us. It's hurting me and causing me pain. But the gods sent a light. My little light. It's shining and illuminating the right path. But we have to …" Yami's voice traced off when he felt unconscious again. Seth was looking at his pharaoh and didn't understand anything.

"We have to what?" It was useless to ask his friend couldn't hear him. In the priest's mind was something else. **'My little light'? What did he mean by this?

* * *

**

Yugi couldn't pretend anymore. Now, when he wasn't his usual cheerful self, one would think that the bullies would let him alone. Unfortunately, no. It almost looked like they were tormenting him more and more. It wasn't day when Yugi wouldn't tend bruises and cuts on his body. Every night he was going to sleep with pain and every morning he was waking up with the very same pain or maybe worse. The worst thing was that his grandfather wasn't here to cheer him up anymore. One week ago he was taken into hospital his condition rapidly getting worse. Most of the day the small boy was crying. He wasn't able to focus on anything. It didn't matter if it was at school or at home. The teachers understood. The classmates didn't.

After his parents death Yugi didn't think his life could get worse. He was mistaken. Deeply mistaken. Everything in his small and fragile body hurt and Yugi didn't know how to stop it. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to stop the pain or people who cause it. The events of last week turned into strange mix without beginning or end. He was taking to school wrong books and forgetting what day was. Few times happened to him that he came back from school and go to the shop to ask grandfather what would he like for dinner. Yugi was lost and he didn't see any way how to snap from this lethargy.

Now he was sitting on bed in his room where was unnatural silence. Everything he was doing was staring at opposite wall and thinking about nothing. The silence and cold in the room was nothing compare to the feeling inside of him. That incredible loneliness and emptiness was almost crushing him with their unreal weight. Few days ago he dared to hope. Not anymore. This evening he was called by hospital. His grandfather was on his way to death. The doctor who was talking with him said that there was no chance for him to be better. He suggested him to visit the old man tomorrow.  
**But I can't. I just can go to see him like that. Why, grandpa? Why do you have to die? I don't want to be alone. Please, if there is any god or anyone who can hear me. Please, help me.**

Yugi buried his face into his knees and started crying. It seemed that it was the only thing he could do. Never before he felt so helpless. Never before he felt so scared of being alone. And he will be alone after his grandfather die. In deep depression Yugi fell asleep.

* * *

Jounouchi walked slowly through the streets of Thebes deep in his thoughts and depression. Everything what happened that day was turned to be bad and the fact he met the high priest was a real nightmare. That man had incredible ability to piss him off. Jou didn't know how he was doing it. **Probably a natural talent.** He thought dryly and angrily kicked into stone lying on the ground.

The confusion inside of him was annoying. The high priest was making him angry every time when he saw him but yet Jou felt drawn to his blue eyes. Jou was more than sure that the jerk didn't even know his name and for some reason it made him sad and angry.

The young boy looked at the setting sun for a moment. There was a lot of time and he didn't want to return back to his room and wait for his orders. Instead of that he decided to take a walk through the alleys.

* * *

The class was almost over. Yugi was sitting behind his desk and didn't even try to pretend attention to the teacher. It just seemed to be good for nothing. Not to mention the fact that his mind wasn't able to focus on anything else than his grandfather. The small boy was sure that the doctors were taking a good care of the old man but despite that he felt unsure. Like something should happened soon. For him it wasn't completely clear if that feeling was good or bad. For some reason Yugi could feel it from everywhere. Something was about to change. He knew that change would be drastic. It was something what would shake his world from the basic.

The question was if it was for good or bad. He wasn't afraid of changes but he didn't want them so much either. There was something in his mind, plaguing him and forcing his to focus on things he didn't know. The bad condition of his grandfather was the only thing why Yugi didn't break down from the inner pressure. The inner conflict seemed to be easier when he remembered the old man lying in the hospital bed without move. Yugi only needed to persuade his mind that other events are more important. But slowly he was loosing this fight. As if his mind was trying to drag him in every possible direction. Forcing the memory at his grandfather to fade away. Some part of Yugi wanted to give up but the amethyst eyed teen stubbornly refused.

**What is wrong with me? How can I stop thinking about grandpa? He is the only thing left here for me. If I forgot him I would be all alone for real.** **As long as I thing about him and keep him in my mind he is with me, right? He wouldn't truly disappear. **

Only ten minutes till the class end. The doors into the class opened and a young assistant walked in. She said a few words to the teacher and looked at Yugi.

"Mr. Motou, you need to go to principal's office. Now!"

Confused Yugi raised form his place and followed the woman to the office. He didn't understand why. His grades were one of the best in the year. There was no reason for him to go to principal. In his mind started growing worry. He wasn't sure what happened but if he was about to talk to principal it couldn't be anything good. The assistant knocked at the door and let Yugi in.

Yugi hold his breath when he stood in front of principal's desk. The man behind had bored expression, which he tried hide behind mask of sadness.

"Mr. Motou! The hospital just called to us because of your grandfather." That monotones voice paused for a moment and Yugi looked up. "He didn't wake up from coma and moment ago he died. I'm sorry for such bad news."

Yugi didn't understand. **What is he talking about? He can't be talking about my grandpa! He said it so easily, as if it was nothing important. It can't be true. Just can't be! He can't talk about grandpa like that. IT'S NOT TRUE!**

"Mr. Motou! Where are you …"

Yugi didn't listen anymore. In one brief moment he snapped. There was nothing he wanted to hear. He just wanted to run. To run away from this craziness. Away from that stupid man who announced his grandfather's death so easily, so bored. There was nothing to left. Not for him.

He didn't know how long he was running through the streets of Domino city. He didn't care. He didn't care anymore. Tears were freely falling from his amethyst eyes. All the pain he was hiding inside for so very long got out in one wave of suffering. There was nothing he could do and it was hurting him more that anything else. The feeling of despair and helpless. Yugi wanted to die. Just disappear and forget everything.

**This is not true!**

The colours, people and everything around him were mixing in some crazy paint he couldn't understand. He didn't care about it.  
**  
This is not true!**

He could almost see memories when he thought he was happy. When his parents were still alive. When his life wasn't a living hell. When he thought that there is some sense in what was going on.

**This is not true!**

Gone. Everything was gone. Nothing left. He was alone and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't stand it. He hated when he couldn't do anything. He hated when he was in pain.

**THIS ISN'T TRUE!**

Yugi was running. Without any sense. Just running. Like a wounded animal. Like a broken child. When his legs finally stopped working and he fell on the ground exhausted almost to death he was still crying. There was nothing he could do and that was his reason for crying. Even if he ran to the end of the world the pain wouldn't disappear. It would be still there no matter what.

Minutes passed and he didn't get up. Why? There was nobody who would care if he died there or not. Nobody except…

"Well, if it isn't little midget Motou!"

Ushio!

But this time it didn't matter. Not anymore. If Ushio kill him, he will be free from everything. So, what's the problem?

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Yugi didn't answer. There was no reason for it. Or at least he didn't see any. If he answers he will be beat up. If he doesn't answer he will be beat up too. Yugi didn't even look up at the greatest bully in the city. He didn't even feel the first of many punches. The pain in his heart was far more worse. When they finally left him Yugi didn't bother to get up. For what? For who? From a distance he heard voices of Ushio and his gang who decided to return and obviously finish him off. Yugi closed his eyes. If he dies he will see grandpa.

**My light. My beautiful light, come to me!**

Yugi's eyes opened and he blinked. He could hear that voice so clearly. So seductively rich and calming. He knew that the voice was talking to him but there was nobody around. Ushio and his gang were still away and it would take them a few minutes to get there.

**Come to me, light of my soul! Please, come to me!**

That voice was so calming. It was radiant with darkness and hidden power but it made Yugi forget everything what happened in last few weeks. In the deep in his soul awakened longing for this voice. For the protection it was reaching to him.

**Beautiful light. I need you. Please, come to me!**

It hurt to walk but it didn't matter. In Yugi was only desire to find the voice. Even if that meant to embrace darkness he wanted to find the one who talked to him. Come to him and stay with him. When he heard that voice he didn't feel alone.

There was a pole in front of him. In his state of half conscious he could see the place where two realities were touching each other. Without a second thought about it he walked in. There was feeling of fall and then only darkness.

* * *

Hi everyone! Thanks for your review. It really help me out.

Murail


	3. Something starts

**Chapter 3: Something starts **

The darkness was everywhere. He felt trapped without any chance for escape. It wasn't that he would feel in pain or something like that. Just sad and lonely. He wanted to see light. Feel sun and wind on his face. He wanted to see someone who would lead him out of this cold and sad place. From his eyes started to fall tears and disappeared into nothing.

Voice.

He could hear it! Something so gentle and beautiful that he didn't know to what he could compare it. It was impossible to catch the voice clearly but he tried again and again. He wanted to melt in that heaven sound. He wanted to do anything what would grand him the honour to stay near that voice.

Light.

From nowhere appeared shining light and gently touched his face. The tears disappeared and left only warmness. It was like a soft touch of a loving mother. It was gentleness of a beloved lover.

**Who are you? Where I can find you? **

There was a little flickering. It looked as if the was pulled away from him by something evil. The light was dying from lack of protection against world around it. He wanted … No he must protect it. He didn't want to loose the light, which were getting away from him.

**My light. My beautiful light, come to me!**

Desperately he reached for the source of life, which was so close yet so far away from him. He wanted to embraced the light and hide in that comforting warmness. But he couldn't reach! It was so distant from him now. Like a grey cover of death was an abyss of time and space between them. He didn't care. The only thing he wanted to do was hold that light in his arms and protect it till the rest of his life.

**Come to me, light of my soul! Please, come to me!**

The light stopped. He wasn't sure but maybe the light heard him! He prayed to Gods it would be true. He couldn't loose it! It was like finally find the other part of his soul. The last missing step to happiness and understanding. He would give up on everything just to have this light. To have the feeling of whole soul. He wasn't afraid of darkness. They were people who called him like that. Truth to be told he was afraid of that sad feeling he had more and more often.

**Beautiful light. I need you. Please, come to me!**

It was tiring to speak in this emptiness like that but he didn't know what to do else. Something was forcing him back and he wanted to scream at it to leave him alone. It was as if someone tied strong chains around his body and with force dragged him back. And mostly … away from that beautiful light. Another pull and the light disappeared before he could reach for it. Another pull and he woke up.

"Well, it was almost time!" the sour voice of the high priest Seth made Yami almost snap. He clenched teeth and roll over so his back was now facing the blue-eyed man.

"What the hell do you want?"

One eyebrow above the blue eye rose up at the highly disappointed voice of Yami. "I thought it would be for the best to wake you up!"

His pharaoh growled in frustration. So much he longed to touch that light. "And what exactly made you think so?"

"You were crying in your sleep!" pointed Seth at Yami's cheek. The ruler of Egypt didn't realize it. His hand shoot up and he touched the wet cheeks. With disbelieving surprise he looked at the remaining wetness on his fingers. That dream was so vivid and felt so real. With the back of his hand Yami wiped the tears.

"That wasn't reason to wake me up, Seth!" snapped the pharaoh. "How long I was sleeping?"

"Since yesterday morning. Now is afternoon. What happened?"

"That's something I would like to ask you! Where the hell have you been? You know that after every vision I faint again so you should be here to hear it!"

Seth murmured something incoherent and looked away.  
"Excuse me? I didn't get that part?" asked Yami dangerously. His mood was dangerously low since he was forced away from that beautiful light. There was definitely no reason for him to be nice. Not even to his cousin, friend and high priest in one person.

"The healers said it was from exhaustion. I didn't know that you had a vision. I'm sorry for that, pharaoh."

"Are you kidding me? How could I faint from exhaustion ten minutes after I woke up? What were you thinking?"

"I guess I should not believe everything the healers say. I'm sorry."

"You can be such an idiot sometimes. Did you know that, Seth?"

"Are you going to bitching at me or do you want to know what your vision was about?"

"Whatever." Yami turned away from Seth and moodily started facing the opposite wall. Seth sighed. Sometimes, his pharaoh could act like a spoiled brat and it was starting get on his nerves.

"Yami, what's the matter?"

"Let's just say that you didn't wake me up in the best time. Now tell me what my vision was about."

Seth nodded and quickly told his pharaoh the vision. When he finished Yami sat up and silently thought about it. "And the rest?" Seth shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you fainted before you could finish."

"Light!" murmured Yami. "Just like in my dream. I was dreaming about a beautiful light." He frowned at Seth. "But some idiot woke me up."

"Get over it already! Nothing else from that dream couldn't be related to your vision?"

"I don't think so. But than again I don't remember my vision after I faint again." Yami shrugged but Seth knew him too well. The high priest was looking at him firmly. "What are you not telling me, Yami?" The pharaoh looked caught out of guard by this. He stayed silent for a moment.

"Before I had the vision I was dreaming about a beautiful tree. I could smell the wonderful smell. It was like something familiar yet strange. In this dream it was same. The feeling from that light was familiar yet strange. I can't tell you what it was because I don't know. But, Seth, I want to feel that way again. I would give on my crown if I could feel it again."

Seth looked at Yami surprised. The old spirit of his ruler was back. As if the missing piece of him was suddenly back. With rarely seen smile Seth took Yami into his arms. The obviously surprised man looked at him curiously. "It's alright, Yami! I will help you find that light. I swear it to Ra!" said Seth as he lowered his head and let it rest on Yami's shoulder.

"Thank you, Seth!"

* * *

"Wait a little, Jou! You are too quick for me right now!" Yugi rubbed his forehead and tried to not laugh at the sight of Jounouchi who sat in front of him with the expression of a dog. Only ears and tail were missing otherwise the image would be perfect.

Yugi woke up a few hours ago and was utterly surprised. Instead of dark and cold back alley he was in a small room full of sunshine. He didn't know what time at day it was but the air was too hot for Domino city. First he thought that person who took him there just abnormally liked warm, but he was corrected when he looked at the widely opened window. Another shock was that all his wounds were gone. All the purple bruises and cuts were gone and left only flawless skin. And that wasn't end of surprises.

The tall Egyptian boy was only beginning of absurdities and nonsense. It took a few hours of embarrassing misunderstandings but after that Yugi was able to tell what possibly happened. First of all the place behind the pole back in Domino city was one of the places he was usually hiding before bullies. It was open gap between two different parallel worlds. But this time instead of quick return back he stayed here where was found by Jounouchi and taken care of. The facts about this parallel world he found out later when he started talking with the other boy.

Everything looked like if he was in ancient Egypt. Even though the time line was same like in his own world there were mirror differences. There was still Egyptian kingdom under the rule of pharaoh. The Italy wasn't Italy but Romanian kingdom and America wasn't discovered by Columbus but by Phoenician's merchants. The more they both spoke to each other the more they liked the other one. When Yugi started feel sad because of his grandfather's death Jounouchi immediately embraced him and started comforting him. It was something new to Yugi. The warm feeling on someone who cared. The small boy felt comfortable with Jounouchi who brought him to his room and found a healer for his wounds. It never happened before that somebody completely strange started care about him.

Yugi couldn't help but think about his next step in his life. Truthfully he saw it pointless to return back to Domino city. There was nothing left for him. The only thing he could find there was another beating from the bullies. Another hours of loneliness and never-ending fear. He found his first friend and it felt too good to just let it go and never return to it again. But it was hard to leave everything he knew. After all, this place 'was' strange. Jounouchi who saw all these worries in Yugi's eyes decided to convince his little friend to stay.

"So you are telling me that I could stay here with you?"

"Sure! I will tell Azizi that you will work with me. It's no problem. You can live here with me. Besides you told it by yourself that you don't really need to return back to your world."

Yugi thought about it. It was true. There was nothing left for him. So why bother. But still…

"Okay! I will stay." He gave to Jounouchi a huge smile. "How could I leave a friend!" The tall boy returned the smile and hugged him again. Personally he saw it as a great start in their friendship.

* * *

Later that day, Jounouchi was called to Azizi and got another task. The middle-aged man didn't mind another boy who would work for him and let Yugi stay. Jounouchi made sure that Yugi was changed into some of his clothes, which may not be the nicest but at least were not so warm. After that he grabbed the box and hurried to the palace. While he was passing houses and streets the boy sighed. Another thing to the hands of the 'oh so wonderful' high priest. Silently, he cursed his bad luck. Holding tightly the golden box in his hands Jounouchi speed up his steps. It would be stupid to let the priest wait longer that it was necessary needed. Otherwise he was asking for death. And he couldn't die now when he got Yugi to take care of. Jounouchi grinned. There was something about the boy that made him happier.

The gate of the palace appeared in front of him. With a deep sigh and undoubtedly depression Jounouchi walked in. The guards didn't even look at him. He was wearing the crest of the Azizi's servant and they knew that he was usually delivering things to the palace. It was strange but in spite of how many times he was in the palace he still loved that place. Never before he saw something so beautiful. The architecture of the place was impressive. The people living inside were rightly proud. They had to be. Jounouchi would never ever dreamed about living in a place like this. So big but still it made him feel warm and welcome.

In no time he was standing in front of the high priest chambers. For a second Jounouchi considered the chance that the blue-eyed nightmare will be at the temple right now. He seriously doubted it. With his luck that day, the priest would be in the chambers and waited for the opportunity to spitefully hissing at him. With bravery Jounouchi walked into the room behind massive door. In the library was no one. With relieve he stepped inside and put the box he was holding in his hands on the desk. When he turned around the world disappeared in deep blue.

Startled, Jounouchi made one step back and slipped on one of many scrolls freely lying on the floor and started falling … but he never felt. Two strong arms grabbed him tightly for shoulders and supported him. With a surprised blink the blonde boy looked at the priest who was still holding him. It looked like Seth had no idea what and why did he do that. Letting hastily go from Jounouchi the high priest murmured something about stupid dogs. The blond could feel his blood went up in his face.

"Hell, I'm not a dog!"

"Too bad, you sure acting like one!"

Jounouchi wasn't sure what made him more mad; the fact that Seth called him a dog or the bored and spiteful tone he said it. It took him a real effort to calm down. In spite of people's belief Jounouchi wasn't an idiot. He didn't want to get himself into trouble for yelling at that jerk.

"High priest, if you WOULD excuse me. I need to go." Without waiting for reply Jounouchi started walking towards the door. He was half way from Seth when the priest caught his breath. The blue-eyed man was extremely offended by the servant's behaviour. Turning around with eyes dangerously darkened with anger Seth was about to yell when the door opened and Yami walked in. Jounouchi stared with eyes wide open. The man looked just like Yugi. The only thing that stopped him from calling him like that was the royal crown and emblems of pharaoh.

"My pharaoh? What brings you here?" managed Seth got out of his throat. Jounouchi said the only intelligent thing he could think of.

"Huh!"

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews. It makes me really happy. I'm sorry that this chapter is short but I need to cut it here. Hope you enjoyed it.

Murail


	4. Something I was looking for

**Chapter 4: Something I was looking for **

"That sounds really unbelievable, Jou!"

"Yeah, hard to believe it. I wasn't sure if I'm dreaming or what. I was so surprised that I completely forgot how much that asshole pissed me off again!"

Yugi giggled when he heard his friend talking about the high priest like that. Though Jounouchi looked kind of cute when he was angry Yugi couldn't help but shot a worried look towards the door. Jou caught that and smirked at him. "Don't worry about it. Everyone is talking about His-Holy-Pain-In-My-Ass like that. I swear there is no other jerk like him. I mean there are people who aren't morning persons but he's acting like that the whole day. Even to the pharaoh!" disgusted Jou crossed his arms and rather well imitated Seth's smirk and pissed look. Yugi felt on his bed laughing when he saw it. He had never seen the high priest so he could only guessed if it was real or not.

Jou's features softened a bit. He knew Yugi for less that one day and he couldn't help but felt protectively over him. With all of his power he tried to keep the boy busy so he wouldn't think about his grandfather's death. Though Jou didn't talk about it with Yugi he could see the pain in the younger one's eyes. It was strange but seeing the boy suffering made him sad as well. With a devilish smirk Jou moved to Yugi and started tickling him.

"Jou, stop! I can't breath!" managed Yugi get out of him while Jounouchi continued to attack the poor boy's ribs. The smaller boy could feel tears in his eyes from laughing so hard but he didn't mind. It wasn't often he would cry for that reason. Both of them was so focused on their play that they didn't noticed the door opened. Azizi stood in the frame and watched curiously the two boys. A small smile tugged on his lips but he tried his best not to show it. When he got himself under his usual control he cleared his throat to let them know about his presence.

"If you can spare a moment of you time," he said ironically with hint of smile, "I would like you to deliver something. Jou, you are taking Yugi with you so he will know where to go and don't get lost."

Both boys grinned at each other and nodded thinking about the fun they can have in the city.

* * *

Yugi was extremely nervous and not even Jounouchi was able to calm him down. Azizi gave them both a new task and because of that they were heading to the palace. It was almost dark and they were supposed to deliver it before nightfall. It wasn't just for what Jou told him before there was a faint traces of fear from the fact that he was supposed to bring anything to pharaoh directly. Jou sighed. He wished that he could do that but it wasn't a good idea. He knew the high priest better and could possibly deal with his usually bad mood. The golden haired boy could see Yugi's slight shake but decided not to say anything. It was natural to feel nervous when people were doing something for the first time in their life.

The gate to the palace appeared right in front of them and with a bright smile that Jou gave to Yugi both boys entered the palace ground. The place was huge and Yugi immediately noticed that. His worries grew bigger when his eyes tried unsuccessfully absorb the surrounding behind the gate. It was calmer than the market but still so full of live. Yugi's heart missed a beat when together with Jou entered the palace itself. If the court was magnificent the halls of the palace were breathtaking.

Once again Yugi thanked in his mind to his grandfather for teaching him ancient Egyptian language and hieroglyphs so he could read the stories written on the walls. It was enchanting. His uneasiness disappeared a little and Yugi managed to relax. After all it wasn't such a hard task to do. Only go to the pharaoh chambers and put there a golden box he was currently holding in his hand. Piece of cake. If he will be lucky enough the pharaoh wouldn't be even there!

"Jou?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go with me to the pharaoh chambers? Or at least a walk with me a little bit?" asked Yugi hopefully.

"Sorry, but high priest Seth has his chambers on the other side of the palace."

Yugi blinked at this new information. From what Jou told him earlier the high priest was pharaoh cousin.

"Why is that?" his voice full of curiosity. Jou only shrugged.

"Probably because they would kill each other if they were forced to spend more time together!"

Yugi burst into giggling and parted with Jou on the next corner. He silently wished that everything was all right and he and Jou could return to the usual and much more comfortable tasks at the city. Since he was in the palace for the very first time and didn't know where the pharaoh's chambers are he needed to ask but the servants were friendly enough to gave him the right direction.

In no time Yugi was standing in front of large golden doors. The curves of the double wings were symbol of perfect craft and the small boy could clearly see it. With one last breath he gently opened on of the wings surprised by the easiness. He would thing that something so big would be much more heavy. Right beyond was empty chamber with comfortable looking pieces of furniture and door leading into gardens. At Yugi's right was door into another chamber, which he suggested, that was the bedroom. With a silent wish that nobody was there he entered and stopped death in his way.

He could feel it! That incredible mix of emotion floating around the room in chaotic pace. The loneliness hurt the boy more that anything else. He was in the Pharaoh's bedchamber for Ra's sake! It was unbelievable to feel such emotion here. But it was here. The room spoke for it. Whatever it made sense or not the Pharaoh was obviously lonely. Something was missing in his live and Yugi could feel it so clearly as it was his own emotions. He put the golden bottle on the desk next to the royal bed and sighed. Yugi quickly looked around. When he found no one, he slowly closed his eyes and bent his head back.

There wasn't much he could do but he was too gentle person to not help at all. Yugi wanted to help the pharaoh and was determined to do everything in his power to easiest the pain. Little part of his mind was wondering why. But deep down in his soul he knew the answer. In this room was hint of incredible gentleness that amazed him to no end.

He could feel all these emotions start swirling around him. They were waiting and longing for something. Yugi guessed that there had to be a hint of magic. He didn't mind. Actually, he could use it for his advantage. It wasn't difficult at all. All he needed to do was let his mind sooth the ache in the room. Yugi knew he couldn't spend there a much of time. In anytime somebody could enter. With a last whispered words Yugi let his focus slipped down. He allowed himself a few moments to put his shattered thoughts together and quickly left the room.

Once he was out Yugi took a deep breath. Slowly, he raised his hand and touched the cold surface of the door. He didn't understand what was going on with him but he hoped that pharaoh would fell a little happier. On the other site of the hall were heard footsteps and Yugi started run back to the corridor where he was supposed to meet Jounouchi. Just when he disappeared behind the corned the slim figure of the pharaoh appeared together with the high priest.

* * *

He was dreaming … he knew it but still … he wished it would be a reality. Such a sweet dream. A few days ago he felt like everything around him was falling apart. Now his world was supported by unknown source of power. Something he longed for, something he wanted to touch and embrace was keeping his steady. He would cry from the impossibility to see the source. It was as if someone cheated on him with a cheap trinket instead of a golden jewel. Still beautiful but not really valuable.

Yami woke up in the middle of the night yet refreshed as never before. The whole atmosphere in his room changed. A few days ago he felt only despair but now there was a hint of hope. But maybe it was him. Yami felt hopeless. He wanted so badly to find solution on this never-ending despair he felt since he became pharaoh. The fight he had with Seth earlier wasn't helping much either. It was like looking for something he didn't know what it was. Every day … every nigh, his mind was full of worries that didn't go away.

He wanted … no…. he needed something what would sooth the dull ache in his heart. The young pharaoh was longing for something he couldn't describe but yet was sure that he was supposed to know it very well. It was confusing and for millionth time he wished just forget everything. Even the empty darkness looked more pleasantly than his current state.

With one swift motion Yami got up from bed and walked over to the window. The night was nicely warm and with closed eyes he enjoyed the gentle breeze floating from gardens. There was such calmness in the air. He could almost feel the soothing voice. It was like satin softly wrapped around his form. So gentle, yet he was sure that it was impossible to tear it apart. That gently voice still echoed in his mind, playfully giving him hope Yami didn't dare to hold. Painfully slowly the pharaoh opened his eyes and looked at night sky full of stars. He prayed to gods for the light he had vision of would be also the owner of the mysterious voice. The very own voice, which was still echoing in his mind.

* * *

**Three weeks later:**

Jounouchi put the wooden box in Seth's library. There was nobody in there and he sighed in relieve. The last thing he would need right now was presence of the high priest and his sarcasm. Jounouchi would swear that blue-eyed man's sarcasm had personality on its own. He didn't see any other explanation for that. When the box was safely on the desk Jounouchi turned and started walking from the room. In the middle he stopped and sighed again.

When exactly it happened he didn't know but Jounouchi realized that part of him was enjoying every verbal fight with the priest. There was also the time when he save him from falling. It was here in the very same library. The golden haired boy was confused and didn't understand why he felt grateful for that. It was just … when he looked into that deep azure it was like everything else lost its importance. All the disturbing sounds disappeared and the walls were replaced by something more secure.

Jounouchi shook these feelings away and focused on more important things. Like if Yugi was alright. This was only the second time when the small boy was in the palace and Jounouchi was afraid that he could get himself into trouble. He truly tried to think positively but it wasn't so easy. He knew Yugi for only three weeks now but still would swear it was a lot longer. Maybe it was for his open personality. With these thoughts he started walking again but completely lost in his own world of worries. For that he didn't see Seth standing right in front of him. Jounouchi came to his senses when he walked right into the chest of the high priest.

**Oh fuck!**

It seemed that Seth knew exactly what was going on in the blond head of Azizi's servant. In his eyes appeared infamous look and the storm was about to hit.

"Why … Can you be a nice dog and look where are you going? Otherwise you must be a really stupid mutt if you aren't capable of something so easy."

Jounouchi took a deep breath, counted into ten and THEN glared at the tall priest before him. He KNEW that insulting the arrogant excuse for a priest isn't a good idea. He KNEW that he was going to get himself into serious trouble. And last he KNEW that he would die if he didn't talk back.

"I'm incredibly sorry, _priest_ Seth! But I wasn't aware of your quite unusual skills of sneaking around _people_ like that. Anyway, I'm terribly sorry, but since I don't have a doubtful past when it comes on working, I'm not capable of expecting things like that. Now if you would excuse me!" Jou took advantage on the shocked priest and quickly moved to the door. Unfortunately for him Seth found his voice quite soon.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FILTHY LITTLE DOG! HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO SOMEBODY FROM UPPER CLASS?"

Jou didn't make it and snapped. He didn't understand where were Seth's people skills and didn't bother to think about it. Trouble or not he wanted nothing more than punch the young man in front of him.

"Considering your attitude problem I would never guessed that you came from upper class. Unless being an asshole is part of your priest duties." Jounouchi's raised voiced echoed in the library and in his mind he wondered for a moment if he didn't overdo it. Then again he wasn't in the state where he would cared about anything.

Seth took a very deep breath. Maybe it was a little bit his fault but couldn't that stupid mutt show at least some respect?

"Dogs who aren't properly trained usually get themselves into big trouble." Sneered Seth. It was know in whole palace that he must have always the last word. The only exception was pharaoh.

"I'M NOT A DOG, DAMNIT!"

"Then I suggest you to stop acting like one. Now, since you have so much energy to spare I think I will give you another task. I want every scroll in this room back in the shelves were they are belong. And I want it to be finished today!"

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING SLAVE!"

On Seth's face crept a scary smile that made Jou take one step back.

"That's something I can take care off. Today dog, or you are in deep trouble." With that Seth turned on the heel and left the room. Jounouchi was cursing the arrogant priest and hopelessly looked around.

"Now that's freaking great!" on his face appeared a similar grin to Seth's. "Hmm, it's his fault. He should ask if I could read." Jou chuckled. "Which I cannot!" with a quiet whistling he started work and randomly putting the scrolls into shelves. His mind fully worried about Yugi. He hoped that his friend will be ok without him.

* * *

Once again was Yugi in the chamber of the pharaoh. A deep frown formed on his brow when he noticed that the desperation in this room not disappeared but even deepened. It made him sad because he thought that was his fault. In his mind he tried to think about something he could do. But he didn't know nothing about magic practically floating in the air.

With a sigh Yugi put the oils on the desk. The atmosphere in the room made him uneasy and sad. So desperately he wanted to help. Once again he felt useless and completely pathetic. It remanded to him the time back home when no matter how hard he tried was all in vain. In his eyes appeared tears but he refused to let them fall. **There must be something! Something I CAN do.** But he couldn't think about anything.

Maybe he could ask Jou when he meets him on his way back to Azizi. Considering it as the best he could do in the situation Yugi quickly turned around. To his utter horror the door opened and somebody walked in. The small boy immediately recognized the royal garment of the pharaoh.

Yugi's heart skipped a beat at that thought. He didn't dare to lift his eyes to the pharaoh's face in fear of being in trouble. And being in trouble with pharaoh usually meant a DEEP trouble. The small boy could feel tremble all over his body. When something forced him to take a look at pharaoh's face. Maybe it was from pure curiosity, since Jou told him how similar they are, maybe not. He didn't know why. When his amethyst eyes met the bloody orbs of the ruler of Egypt everything stopped. His breathing, his thinking, his awareness of the world. Yugi's mind was floated with vizions and someone's whisper. So quick so vivid. He could see how the red eyes grew wider.

"My light!" the silent whisper caught Yugi's attention. That was before the pharaoh screamed and fall on the ground. Yugi was immediately at his side only to find the pharaoh unconscious.

**Now I'm in really deep shit!**

* * *

Sorry for not updating for so long. I'm terribly sorry. Have no excuse for it. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter since Yugi and Yami finally met. I WILL try to update much sooner next time. Please read and review. Your comments mean really much to me.

Murail


	5. Someone who cares

**Chapter 5: Someone who cares**

Voices. They were so annoying. He wanted them to shut up or go away. They didn't let him rest. That sound was terrible. He wanted to sleep. There was something important and he couldn't remember what it was. Something beautiful. He was sure that he saw it. Something pure and innocent. He wanted to see it again but it would mean he had to go through the voices. He opened his eyes.

"Pharaoh! It is so wonderful that you are awake! We were so worried…." The healer's voice was interrupted by the high priest and Yami sighed in relief.

"Stop making an idiot from yourself and get lost!" the pharaoh twitched at that lack of tact from his cousin. But since it was towards the healer that Yami personally couldn't stand he didn't do anything.

"High priest, this is unforgivable even for you. Everyone was worried that the slave…"

Yami immediately paid his full attention. The pain returned and he felt like shit, which was making him angry. His head hurt and didn't want to stop. He was more than sure that he had never had such a headache in his life.

"Before you kill each other, which I'm giving you my full permission for, I want one of you to tell me what's going on! What slave?"

Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. This was information he didn't want to give to his pharaoh. Well, not now. First he wanted find out as much as possible, but because of the stupidity of the healer he couldn't.

"We found you collapsed on the floor in the company of one of Azizi's servants. This imbecile," Seth shot a deadly glare at the healer, "is convinced that the boy cursed you. What I personally consider as a pathetic excuse for his lack of abilities." Finished Seth smoothly and completely ignored the now furious healer. Yami made note to himself to find out why exactly Seth hated that man so much. But later.

"Where is that boy?" he asked Seth.

"He is in the next room with guards. I was about to talk to him when you woke up."

"Send him in!" Yami ordered and tried to sit up. At once his whole body was overwhelmed by intense pain. The pharaoh gasped for air and fell back on pillows. Seth was immediately next to him. "Please, rest! I will take care of it. You focus on getting your strength back!"

"No, Seth! Send! Him! In! And I mean NOW! There is something fishy and I want to know what it is. Be a little useful and get moving!" This was important and Yami knew it. He wanted to find out what was happening and nobody could stop him from doing it.

Seth gave up and with a defeated sigh walked over to a door leading to another room. Sometimes he truly didn't understand Yami's impatience. And his pharaoh's fainting was starting to seriously piss him off.

The boy was sitting on the floor where two guards were watching him with angry faces. For reason to Seth completely unknown Yami was truly loved by Egyptian people. That was why he didn't say anything at the bruise on the little one's cheek. Without a word he nodded for the boy to get up and go with him. He still couldn't believe it. That servant was like a mirror image of Yami. Only more innocent and pure. Those amethyst eyes, which were full of fear and pain, were hiding the incredible innocence of his mind. Seth never saw something like that and wasn't able to understand it.

When the little one came to him, Seth stopped the guards who were following. The high priest frowned at another bruise on the boy's upper arm. He really needed to talk to the guards about this. He was more than sure that Yami was going to be pissed off when he saw it.

In the bedchamber amethyst eyes filled with tears at the sight of pharaoh half sitting on the bed. Yugi could see the obvious pain shooting through pharaoh's body. He didn't know what happened and wasn't even sure if it wasn't his fault. He was scared. Terribly scared but still he couldn't say anything. Instead he turned his eyes to the ground. He was sure that this was a real problem for him. Yugi didn't need to see the healer's grinning face to know. Seth bent to the boy's ear and whispered.

"Don't worry. Nobody is going to hurt you. Ignore that idiot!" Yugi half giggled from his comment but quickly stopped himself. The glare the healer shot at Seth could kill. Yami couldn't tear his eyes from Yugi. The small and almost fragile figure was the symbol of perfection in his eyes. Yami thought that the Gods themselves sent one of their deities to his palace. **Beautiful. He is so beautiful. There is nothing else that I can say about him.** Yami's soul was set on fire when he noticed the bruise on the boy's cheek. He didn't understand how anybody could possibly hurt something so wonderful. The pharaoh didn't hear Seth's comment but he caught the half giggle of the small one. His heart started to beat quicker from that sound.

"Out! Everyone! Now!"

Everybody in the chamber jerked at the harsh tone of their ruler. Seth looked confused. All the healers and servants who were gathered in the bedchamber of the pharaoh left. Only Seth and Yugi stayed. Yami noticed how pale the boy was and his glare softened. When he looked at waiting Seth the hardness returned into his eyes.

"You too, Seth! I want to talk to him!" Seth nodded but to Yami it was clear that there would be a lot to explain later. When the door closed the pharaoh, with a painful twitch in his heart, noticed that the boy was white from fear. That sight was more hurtful that the pain circling through his body.

"What's your name, little one?"

"Y-Yugi, pharaoh." Yami almost didn't hear the sweet voice. From some reason it hurt that Yugi was so afraid of him. The headache hit him with full force and Yami hissed in pain.

"Should I call someone, pharaoh?" Yugi's voice was full of fear and worry and Yami could hear it clearly . Soundlessly he shook his head moaned in pain. He didn't know from where all this suffering was coming but he tried not to think about it. When he got grip on himself a little he motioned towards Yugi to come closer. The boy gulped and moved shakily next to the pharaoh's bed. Yami wasn't satisfied. He wished to touch the boy's skin and clearly hear his voice. Tiredly he stretched his arm and Yugi finally came closer to him. When the little one was in his reach– in spite of the pain he felt in his body – Yami grabbed the smaller boy around his waist. Yugi couldn't even cry in surprise when he appeared on the bed next to the pharaoh. On his face appeared a bright red colour and Yugi quickly turned his look away.

Yami started laugh but immediately stopped from the pain. He gasped for air his lungs gripped in cramp. Scared, Yugi watched the pharaoh who suddenly started coughing blood. He didn't know what to do. In complete helplessness Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders and wished for anything what would ease the pain. Yami immediately leant into that gentle touch. From the ocean of pain he felt something pulled him out. It was like a soft breeze during a hot summer day. Yami heard soft voice and all the pain disappeared.

**That voice!**

"The pain is gone. How did you …? Wait, it was you! That voice. It was yours!" whispered Yami unbelievably. He couldn't understand how was that little boy capable of taking the pain away. In Yugi's eyes appeared tears.

"I'm sorry, pharaoh, if I hurt you somehow. I'm really sorry!"

Yami shook his head, relieved that all the pain was gone. "No, you don't understand me. About three weeks ago, someone was in my room. When I went to sleep I could hear a voice that told me; everything is okay, stop worrying. And I felt a calming touch. It was you, right?"

Yugi suddenly understood what was Yami talking about and blushed again. One part of him sighed in relief that he wasn't in trouble, other part wanted desperately run from the room and – to Yugi's embarrassment – the last part wanted to embrace the pharaoh and comfort him. He was interrupted from these thoughts by the older one who took the blush as yes. Yami took Yugi's head into his hands and gently kissed his forehead.

"Thank you."

Yugi really didn't know what to say. The redness in his face was even greater when the pharaoh took him into his arms and rested his head in the smaller one's hair. "Tell me what happened before I fainted!" that silent whisper brought shiver into Yugi's fragile figure. He tried to take a deep breath to calm down but it was useless. It wasn't just for the embarrassing position he was in but for the presence of the handsome pharaoh himself. He couldn't understand it. The pharaoh truly looked a lot like him but still he was completely different. As all Egyptians pharaoh's skin was tanned where Yugi's was creamy white. Yami was taller and his hair had a few more golden streaks in his hair. What was really fascinating were his eyes. Yugi never saw such colour. When he was looking into these eyes he forgot why he was there. He wanted to forget everything.

"I brought you the set of oils you ordered. You came here in the moment I was putting them on your desk. I … I am not sure what happened. I turned around and when I looked at you, you screamed and fainted."

Unconsciously, Yami's hands tightened around the petite body. "Nothing more? Yugi, try to remember it may be important!"

Yugi bite his lip. He wasn't sure if it was wise to tell the pharaoh about his vision, Yami's whisper or his talent. Yugi didn't want to be considered as insane but at the same time something was preventing him from lying to the pharaoh. Yami, when Yugi didn't say anything, gently put his fingers under the boy's chin and lifted it so he could look into the amethyst eyes. The hesitation in them was clear to him.

"Yugi?" Yami asked gently and slowly drowned in the amethyst eyes.

"I … I had a vision in the moment when I looked into your eyes. I don't remember everything -- only a few words that somebody whispered to me. And I'm not even sure of that. Also, before you fainted you said; My light! I have no idea what it means. And after that the mood in this chamber changed. I … can sense emotion imprinted in things or rooms. The emotion in this room changed."

Yami had to use all his willpower when he heard that. It was too much information at once. With self-control far beyond anybody else's Yami forced himself to listen quietly when Yugi continued.

"When I was here before I could feel a kind of emptiness and sadness, as well as determination and honour. That moment when you fainted everything changed. That emptiness and sadness just … disappeared." Yugi didn't dare to look into pharaoh's eyes and because of that he missed the look of utter shock on his face. Yami's head was spinning when he thought about it. **That boy is able to sense such things? What a gift. And if I really called him my light, then Yugi must know more … be more than he told me! Beautiful. Why is it so natural for me to hold him in my arms? Seth said that he is one of Azizi's** **servants. Then … it wouldn't be hard to persuade his master to let him go to palace. I personally make sure that Yugi will never regret it. **Yugi's shivering brought pharaoh back to reality.

"Don't be afraid, little one! Nobody will hurt you. How old are you anyway?" fascinated he watched the smaller boy's blush raised up again.

"I'm seventeen, pharaoh!" Yugi was right when he felt that the pharaoh thought about him like a child. He tried to hide the bitterness from his voice but the older man caught it. Yami chuckled.

"Hard to believe! But it should cross my mind. Your manners aren't manners of a child. I apologize." In his mind he thought that Yugi resemble a small child more than was healthy but he kept it to himself. More than anything else he wished for the amethyst-eyed boy to trust him.

"But now to more important things. As for example; who hurt you?"

Yugi turned his eyes from pharaoh's red one. "It's nothing, pharaoh. Really!" Lightly, Yami brushed his fingers over the bruise on Yugi's cheek and frowned.

"How can you say something like that? It must hurt!"

"Everyone was worried about your health, pharaoh. It's natural that they blamed me for it. Honestly I was blaming myself. Please don't be angry at them." The gentle plea made Yami's heart melt. The ruler smiled at the smaller boy. He didn't even know what he was doing when he found out that his lips were pressed on the bruise. After he pulled himself away Yami felt sudden embarrassment from his action. Deep in his heart he couldn't deny how much he wanted to touch Yugi and how much he longed for him.

His rational part of mind was screaming at him to get hold on his senses and he did it eventually. With a regret he let Yugi get some air between them. Even though it was more than interesting watching the boy's very red face.

"You will have to stay here in the palace. There are a few mysteries around you, which I would like to solve." Yugi looked like he wanted to say something but he quickly bit his lip. Unfortunately, Yami noticed.

"What's bothering you, little one? A life in the palace isn't so bad I assure you."

"Pharaoh, I … I'm truly sorry but I should only delivered the oil. My friend Jou who was with me must be really worried. I've been here for over four hours now. I …"

Yami cut Yugi's blabbering with his hand, gently pressing on the small one's lips. He didn't wish to make the boy unhappy but his responsibilities as a ruler forced him to do what he had to do. Especially if Yugi was the boy from his vision. The possibilities were extreme.

"I will send someone to find out if your friend is still in the palace. But I must stand firm that you will return back to this palace. Please, trust me that I don't want to hurt you." Yami turned his eyes to the door. "SETH!" In no time the door opened and the high priest appeared, successfully slamming the heavy wood back into the healer's face. In the blue eyes shined in sadistic pleasure from that but otherwise his face was blank.

"My pharaoh?" Seth didn't show any kind of surprise when he saw Yugi in Yami's arms. His attention was focused on his cousin.

"Seth, I want you to look for Yugi's friend if he is still in the palace and bring him here. We will talk about the rest later. What does your friend look like?" Asked Yami to the smaller boy.

"Uhmm… tall, blond, brown eyes, little short tempered …"

"Do you know him, Seth?" interrupted Yami when he noticed the blue lightning from his cousin's eyes.  
"Yes, and he is still in the palace." Said the priest darkly.

"According to your voice... am I missing something?"

Instead of answer Seth turned on heel and with a rather stiff back walked out of the room. The pharaoh and Yugi flinched when they heard him barking orders at people gathered in the next room.

* * *

Seth was walking through the halls of the palace in his usual fast pace. During that time he was cursing everything that was in his way and throwing death glares at anyone who dared to look his way. Everyone who saw him could tell he was angry. Especially since every third thing he said was; bastard, son of a bitch or I will kill him for that! Even though he would never admit it to anybody, Seth was confused and that was pissing him off even more. He just couldn't help himself.

'Showing place' to that blond dog was giving him a great sadistic pleasure, but when Jou got angry and started to return all his insults Seth was feeling … weird. The priest's inability to point out the reason was driving him insane. With a firm jerk he opened the door and stunned. Exactly as he ordered his library was neatly cleaned but what shocked him was the look at the tall boy.

Jounouchi obviously ended his task a long time ago and now he was waiting for the priest and pacing around the room. The moment Seth opened the door the blond boy was just in the middle of another step. His angered face with one leg in the air put together rather ridiculous picture. Seth didn't even realize his mood was already getting better. There was nothing better than humiliating other people.

"This is the first time in my life when I see dog so perfectly imitate a pelican." He sneered from the door with an ironical smirk. He watched the blush on the boy's cheeks with interest. **He is cute when he is angry. Shit I didn't think that! **

"All the scrolls are where they belong?" asked Seth and looked around the room. A moment later he dropped his mouth and narrowed eyes at the smiling boy.

"What is this supposed to mean?" snapped Seth and Jou only shrugged.

"Ehmm… I cleaned the library?"

"The scrolls are in the wrong places! CAN'T YOU READ?"

"No!" Jou almost sang and was now fully grinning when he looked into the eyes of the pissed off priest. Seth was startled with this answer but not for long.

"Of course. Why did I expect a stupid dog like you to know something so delicate like reading." Before Jou could start arguing with him Seth continued. "You are lucky the pharaoh wants to speak to you. So get moving!" with this Seth turned around and started walking back to Yami's chambers. He smirked for himself when he heard quick footsteps as Jounouchi tried to catch up with him.

In a heavy silence Seth led the blond boy to the pharaoh's chambers. When he walked in the door of the bedchambers one of his fine eyebrows raised up at the sight of servants rushing around. In the middle of that mayhem Yami was standing and getting dressed while other servants were putting jewellery on him.

"And this is supposed to mean what exactly?" asked Seth with ice in his voice. Without even looking at him Yami replied.

"You should tell me that the ambassador of Roma came to the palace! I can't let him wait any longer. Egypt can't afford another misunderstanding with their kingdom."

"It's hard to tell you anything since you are unconscious half of the time, Pharaoh! You should rest anyway."

"I don't have time for resting, besides I feel fine now. Did you bring that boy?" Yami finally turned around only to see Jounouchi tightly embracing Yugi's little body. His heart was hit by strange feeling of pain at that sight. With a sad realization Yami admit that he DID scare the boy who obviously wasn't used to royal people. With a sigh he let the servants to finish his dressing before he turned to both boys.

"Yugi, you can now return back to Azizi and inform him that you are no longer in his services. Seth will make sure that somebody will pick you up later. I'm expecting you to be back here at dusk, understand?" For the first time in his life Yami hated himself for the royal tone and appearance in front of something so heavenly like Yugi. Though, he was quite taken back when Jounouchi screamed.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. My great thanks to abi2 for being beta-reader. The fact that somebody corrected it helps me sleep better. Anyway chapter 6 is in the progress and should be posted soon. Read and review please!

Murail


	6. To know you better

**Chapter 6: To know you better**

"WHAT!"

Ishram flinched at the tone of Azizi's raised voice. He really didn't want to be there. Normally he wouldn't bother with some merchant but this was 'Azizi' and the whole of Thebes knew how stubborn he could be. And then there was the high priest. Ishram knew that Seth didn't agree with pharaoh – that wasn't anything new. What he didn't understand was the reason for which the boy – stunningly looking like the pharaoh himself – was so important.

It was unbelievable that Seth would bring a mere servant to the palace on the command of the pharaoh It definitely couldn't be just for his looks. Another thing that was surprising him was the fierce way Azizi was protecting the boy. Ishram was suspecting it was only for pissing the high priest off more than he usually was. The never-ending war between the high priest and the Theban's merchant was a public secret. Maybe it would be better say the never-ending war of the high priest and the rest of the world. Seth's unbelievable conflictive personality was well known especially among the servants and slaves of the palace. Ishram tried to hide how much he wished to be anywhere else. With last of his strength he spoke again.

"Look! I am only following the orders from the high priest. That brat is supposed to return with me to the palace. And I mean it today. Why don't you simply do what Seth wants? He will be happy, I will too because that bastard will stop breathing down my neck and that kid will be fine as well. If you still have problem with it you can go and argue with Seth LATER!"

Azizi's almost black eyes narrowed and his dark tan got darker with anger. He couldn't help it. Yugi was nice, Azizi was happy with his work and his daughter would never forgive to him if he sent her 'big brother' away. How the amethyst-eyed boy could have wrapped that little devil around his finger was a mystery to the whole house, which was terrorized by whims of that spoiled brat. Azizi had a natural detestation towards any kind of orders from royalty unless it was about business. The fact that Seth was WANTING something wasn't reason for Azizi to obey.

Azizi griped his teeth.

"No!"

Ishram put a hand on his forehead. This was going nowhere.

"Azizi…"

"Forget it! If this is an order of the holy-ass-shit then you can tell him to come here personally and give me a fucking good reason why Yugi should go to the palace. And I seriously doubt about Yugi being good in the palace. In a place full of idiots the kid would soon or later go insane. And knowing Seth," Azizi's voice dripped with venom at the name, "Yugi would end up corrupted like the priest shit himself. So to HIS orders I seriously say fuck off!"

"It's not only Seth's orders. This craziness came from the pharaoh himself." Tried Ishram for the last time. Hopefully he watched Azizi's stone face.

"No and that's my last word." Azizi firmly turned around and went from the door. In the hall he found Yugi who had his eyes turned to the ground. Without any doubt Azizi knew what was in his mind. Gently he put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. The small boy looked up and his eyes were betraying every emotion.

"Don't worry, Yugi! Nobody will force you to do something what you don't want to."

"But I don't want to cause you any trouble. I mean … it's a pharaoh we are talking about."

Azizi patted Yugi's head and simply smirked. Yugi gave him a shadow of a smile before the older man waked off. The small boy felt that now more than ever before he needed to talk to Jou. Quickly he dashed toward their room and when he saw the other boy all his troubles fell on him like an avalanche. He couldn't take it anymore and threw himself into Jou's arms. The blond didn't disappoint as a friend and embraced the small form back in a calming gesture. Yugi was shivering and Jou didn't doubt that he was on the edge of tears.

"Hey, everything's fine! You know Azizi! He would rather choke to death than go to the palace's liking. But something's telling me that this isn't everything that's troubling you, right?"

Yugi didn't look at him and shook his head.

"So, what is it? It definitely wouldn't be the pharaoh. He is fine! Especially when he didn't kill me after I started to yell at him!" said Jou thoughtfully and Yugi chuckled.

"It's true that scream at the pharaoh... where did he get such a fucked up idea? It probably isn't healthy. I'm scared!" add Yugi silently.

"Of what?"

"It's confusing. I … I want to help even if I don't know how. But I don't want to lose you or Azizi. Damn, you are my only friend. I … just can't pull you and others into a trouble because of refusing the pharaoh."

"Don't worry about us! We can take care of ourselves!"

"I know … it's just that …"

"Something with the pharaoh?"

Yugi buried his head deeply into Jou's shoulder. If it only wasn't so confusing. "I don't know what to think." He admitted heavily. "On one side I'm scared of him, on the other I want to know him better. I admire him but I'm afraid to stay with him alone from the fear that I will fall and never return. Maybe I just don't know what I want."

Jou was patting his back and holding him closer. It was easy to understand that uneasiness. Or so the blonde thought. For him it was the pure fear of a person born into royalty. To Yugi it was something different. The small boy was torn between two directions. He understood that something about pharaoh was scaring him deeply but at the same time something else was driving him closer to the crimson eyed ruler.

"Yugi,…" both boys jerked when they heard the voice of Azizi from the door. The elder man was standing there with a serious look in his face. "As I said before, nobody will force you to do something you don't want to. We .." his words failed. Never before had he wished so much to comfort someone. But he wasn't sure if it was comfort for Yugi or for himself. Azizi shook his head and sat next to the two boys gently embracing both of them. They were more than mere servants. Both of them became part of his life and he couldn't imagine losing either of them.

It was a comfortable silence and the sun slowly started to fall. The dusk was almost there and none of them wanted to think about it. They would probably stayed like that if …

"AZIZI!"

The voice of the high priest ran through the whole house and Yugi didn't need to see the owner to know how angry the blue-eyed man was. Azizi rose in anger as well with lips pressed into a firm line and then walked from the room. Yugi sighed when he heard the beginning of another row and nuzzled into Jou's warm arms.

* * *

"I welcome you in Egypt, ambassador Semptimus. I believe that you had a pleasant trip from Roma?" Yami was sitting on the throne and coldly watched the pompous man from Roma. Personally he couldn't stand that man and every visit of his made the dislike of young pharaoh even deeper.

The man in front of him was in is middle age with a circle of grey hair on his otherwise bald head. Where Seth was simply without tact, Semptimus diplomatically and completely on purpose insulted everything and everyone who wasn't from Roma. Yami was often thinking if the senate wasn't sending this man only to piss him off. The young ruler regretted that Seth wasn't with him. His cousin ignored etiquette towards people who irritated him. No matter that it was almost everything alive. Yami couldn't afford such a luxury. Sometimes it was pain in his ass being a royalty.

"Thank you, pharaoh! The trip was pleasant enough."

"I'm glad to hear it!"

**As if!** Thought the pharaoh darkly.

"Pharaoh, the documents the senate has sent …"

"We can go through them later!" Yami interrupted the ambassador. The last thing Yami wanted to deal with or was in mood to do were some stupid deals with Roma. His mind was fully focused on something else and more important.

**Yugi.**

He couldn't stop thinking about him since he left the palace. Yami was bored with his meeting with important people of the kingdom and he was impatiently waiting for the boy's return.

"Servants will show you to your chambers. I hope you will have pleasant stay here." Yami waited till the unwanted guest left behind door and turned to Mahaado.

"Mahaado, did Yugi return to the palace yet?" He asked impatiently and the older priest chuckled.

"No, not yet my pharaoh! It seems that there are some little problems, but priest Seth willingly offered to solve them."

Yami's eyebrow rose up when he heard those words. He longed to see the small boy again and any reasons for delay were annoying him.

"What problems?"

"Well, Azizi obviously doesn't see any reason why should he send that boy to the palace. So, he sent Ishram with a message, which in short asked Seth to come over and 'explain' why Yugi should leave Azizi's house. If I know Azizi his message was insulting enough for Seth to take it personally. Right now they are probably trying verbally kill each other."

"Mahaado?"

"Yes my pharaoh?"

"What do YOU think about it?"

"My pharaoh," said Mahaado softly noticing uneasiness in his master's eyes. "From what I know it's really important to have that boy here in palace. Unfortunately something is telling me that this isn't what did you wished to hear!"

"No," sighed Yami, "I wondered if …"

"If Yugi will be happy?"

"You know me too well, Mahaado. But … will he?"

"My pharaoh," sounded Mahaado's soft voice, "that depends only on you."

* * *

"Azizi, I admire your desire to piss me off but couldn't you left it to a different time?" Seth was angry and he was angry a lot. Ishram who gave him that message wasn't bothering to be polite and said it in its uncensored form. And that pissed him off even more. Now he was standing in front of a man who was as tall as him but twice his age. The blue eyes were challenging the black ones, both of which had the same shine in them. Both of them – Azizi and Seth – had one thing common. Both were stubborn as hell. And both of them would rather die than to submit to the other one. Or anybody else in particular.

"I'm trying to piss YOU off? You got to be kidding me, high priest. You send some demented soldier to simply ANOUNCE to me that one of my servants is supposed to go to the palace without any reason except you said so! If I would go with every one of your whims I would be ruined by now!"

"Listen you stupid old geezer. It IS important but why is none of your business. And believe me while I'm usually into our unimportant arguing, this time I simply don't have time to spare."

There was definitely something interesting about Seth. When he was really angry he never lowered himself to yelling. It seemed that more he was angry the lower his voice went. There was only one exception and that was Jounouchi. Right now it was surprising that the air in Azizi's room wasn't freezing. Azizi was about to answer when Yugi came inside. In his hands was a small packet of clothes that Azizi remembered that he had first appeared in.

"Azizi, it's alright. I will go."

Azizi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again he sent one deadly poisoned look towards the high priest.

"Yugi, you don't have to. I was just about to send Seth to hell anyway."

"That's something I can grant to YOU, Azizi!" hissed Seth with hatred. Yugi quickly moved forward.

"Gomen-nasai, Seth-sama!"

That strange language came out and both men stunned. They didn't understand what Yugi was trying to say. The small boy blushed when he realized that said words were in Japanese. Shaking he tried again.

"I'm sorry, lord Seth. Please don't hurt him."

"Yugi, I told you already that you don't have to do anything to help me, I can take care of myself."

"It's alright, Azizi. I will be fine."

"Is that all of your things?" asked Seth firmly looking at the small packet. Yugi nodded.

"Let's go then."

Yugi smiled at Azizi who took him into a tight embrace.

"If anything happens to you just come straight here, you got it?" he let him go with Seth and felt the worst he had in a long time. Azizi wasn't sure how long he was standing there and looking at now closed door. When he finally managed to get hold on himself he realized that he was heading towards Jou's room.

There he found the blonde lying on the bed with his arms folded behind his head.

"Yugi left with that asshole, right?"

"Why do you ask? You let him after all."

"He will be fine, Azizi. The pharaoh won't let anything happen to him. Trust me I know it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I knew what I was doing when I came here for the very first time, didn't I?"

Azizi smiled at that memory. Maybe Jou was right and he was just paranoid. But if there was something to trust then it was the blonde's judgement of people.

* * *

Yugi was silently walking behind the priest and tried not to catch anybody's attention. Suddenly the halls of the palace didn't look so wonderful like the first time he was there. His mind was racing with possible reasons that the pharaoh would want him in his presence but he couldn't think about anything. Even a possibility that he could hurt the young pharaoh with his acting was making him sad.

Seth was leading him towards the pharaoh's chambers and Yugi's heart skipped the beat. Through a window he saw almost dark sky above and he almost started panicking. Yugi wasn't sure what he should expect from the ruler of Egypt. Curiosity was fighting with fear and left him confused and exhausted in the end.

"Stay here! The pharaoh should be here in no time." With this Seth left the confused boy in the main chamber and returned to his duties whatever they were. Yugi seriously didn't know what to do.

* * *

Seth was walking from Yami's chambers when the pharaoh himself appeared on the end of the great hall with Mahaado and few others. The high priest could already feel his rising headache. Nothing was how it should be and he knew it. He knew that the boy was scared out of his mind and tried to keep it together. One look at Yami and Seth understood that he needed to warn his cousin before he would do something wrong.

When Yami was right before him Seth could see the radiance from his eyes. He didn't doubt that the ruler knew about Yugi already. Which was something he confirmed a second later.

"You brought him here, right?"

Seth took a deep breath, counted to ten to calm himself and then grabbed Yami's arm and dragged him little away from his advisors. When they were out of ear shot Seth felt the need to ruin Yami's good mood.

"Yami, he is scared! The only reason he came here is from the fear that we would hurt Azizi if he didn't. You should really start thinking about common people a little bit more. He is not from royalty or is a politician who fully understands your thinking – not that we others would. Think about him like a small boy who doesn't know what is going on and who in one day lost all his securities."

Yami frowned and bit his bottom lip. Being raised in royal family and becoming ruler in an early age didn't allow him to learn some – suddenly very important – things. He knew how to take care of a kingdom and keep peace between their neighbours. How to speak about nothing with diplomats and ambassadors. But he didn't know much about being a living person. Yami would be first who would admit that he didn't know much about emotions, especially about emotions of others. In such cases he always depended on his cousin's advises.

"I don't want him to be afraid of me. Any ideas?" the cold feeling that settled in his stomach made him feel worried. Seth grabbed his shoulders and squeezed it.

"Yami, you brought him here so it's up to you. Try to be a friend to him and for gods' sake don't push him into anything. I know it sounds harsh and cold but we NEED him to trust us. We don't know what these visions mean and we can't afford to do anything stupid. Yami, this is too important. I know how much you hate when people push you to think only about your duties as a ruler but that's unfortunately what is this all about."

Yami stood there and didn't know what to say. He knew that Seth was right. Politically and for his kingdom's safety it was the best solution. But one part of him wanted something else… something he couldn't understand. Something he was longing for and only Yugi could give to him. Mindlessly he nodded and returned to his advisors. They noticed the pharaoh's mood, excused themselves and left him alone with Seth. The high priest cursed himself for not being able to explain better how important this was and walked Yami to his chambers.

"Any last words, Seth?"

"Don't screw it up! Good night, cousin!"

"Good night, Seth!"

Yami walked into his chambers that were unusually quiet. Normally there would be bunch of servants ready to take care of their pharaoh but not tonight. Yami gave strict orders that he didn't wish to be interrupted. As a pharaoh he wasn't used to something like that but somehow he wanted to spend time with the beautiful boy alone without annoying people rushing around them. He was thinking how to become a friend with Yugi but didn't get any ideas. Now when he was thinking about it he didn't have many friends. Most of them were from the palace. The others were just people he … knew.

The main chamber was dark yet full of moonlight. The moon was full and it gave off enough light to see what is in the room. When Yami's eyes got used on the lack of light his breath hitched in his throat and world lost meaning for a short moment. Yugi was in front of window his side softly leaning against the windowsill, face turned towards sky. Yami could see his profile and that incredible sadness was hurting him.

The young pharaoh wasn't thinking at all. What he truly wanted was to take the smaller boy into his arms and comfort him so that no sadness would ever dare to cross his mind. No words were able to leave Yami's lips while he was staring at the heavenly creature standing right in front of him. The small boy didn't seem to notice his presence and that gave Yami more moments to admire gods' most precious work. Into his mind finally broke words that Seth told him just a few minutes ago.

**He is scared of me! But how to make sure that he will eventually trust me? I don't want to hurt him and hell if I give a damn what Seth thinks. Not this time. At least once I want to do something for myself. I'm tired of thinking only about others needs. I want to do this because I want to, not because it's necessary.**

As quiet as he could Yami walked towards Yugi without any sound. His tanned hand was almost black in the night when he gently put it on Yugi's shoulder. The smaller boy was startled and almost fell from the window. Fear and surprise were visible in his eyes. All of sudden Yami needed to see the beautiful colour of the boy's eyes. With a bolt of his magic he lit up the oil lamps around the room.

"Are you afraid of magic?" asked the pharaoh when he saw Yugi tensed. The boy shook his head turning his eyes to the floor. Yami put a finger under his chin and gently lifted his face. He wasn't sure why the amethyst orbs were so fascinating to him.

"You are afraid, right?" Yami never before knew insecurities until now. He wanted so desperately to make Yugi happy that it was driving him crazy.

"A little, Pharaoh."

"Don't be. I mean no harm to you."

"I … I know!"

"How?"

"This room." Explained Yugi softly trying to ignore the pleasurable tickling that came from the pharaoh's hand. "This is a room of a very gentle person, that's all."

"And yet you are still afraid of me?"

"I guess." Yugi found it very hard to breath. The incredible closeness of the pharaoh's young and strong body was making him dizzy. His worries about Azizi and Jou were momentary forgotten and he had to concentrate on what he was doing. Yami seemed to notice this. His tanned hands gently slid from Yugi's shoulders along his arms and rested on the boy's hips.

"You don't have to be worry. As I said before I mean no harm to you or these you like. Are you tired?"

Yugi could only nodded. The emotional exhaustion of this day was taking a great deal on him. But still there was something he needed to know first.

"May I ask a question?"

"Of course, little one!"

"I was wondering, why do you want me here?" asked Yugi with a small voice. There was a long moment of silent and the small boy started to be afraid that he had insulted the pharaoh.

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh. I shouldn't ask …"

"No it's alright, little one. I was just thinking about the best way how to answer your question. It will probably take a longer time … are you sure that you are awake enough?" Yami's voice was full of worries when he watched the yawning teen standing in front of him. It was obvious that Yugi kept awake only by his willpower. Yami smiled and gently took the boy into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Yugi couldn't protest, honestly he fell asleep along the way completely unable to resist the exhaustion. The pharaoh laid him down on the bed and settled next to the sleeping youth. He would want to stay awake and watch him sleep but as soon as he put the covers over them the sleep claimed him as well.

* * *

Another chapter done! I´m sorry for past few weeks and I will try harde - hopefully. Again I am endlessly gratetfull to Abi2 for correcting it for me immediately I sent it to her. Thanks to all of you who sent me a review or at least read it. Consider this as my gift to all of you for Christmas.

Murail


	7. When the heart and mind collide

**Chapter 7: When the heart and mind collide**

Yami was depressed. It was three days since Yugi started to live in the palace but nothing really change except for the pharaoh's disappointment. No matter how hard he tried the boy simply didn't trust him. It was as if he expected Yami to hurt him in any minute.

Even though Yugi was denying all of it the pharaoh could easily see the nervousness every time he looked at the young boy. Yami wanted to start hitting the wall with his head in frustration. He cursed himself for being unable to understand and break through the barriers of Yugi's fear. When he thought about it Yami admitted that it was mostly his own fault.

Yami knew that Yugi was afraid of him. He knew that the young boy was nervous and unsure every time he was near the pharaoh. He knew that Yugi needed more time to get used to a new order. He knew it wasn't a good thing or something clever.

He just … wasn't thinking at all.

**Flashback:**

"Uhmm, Pharaoh?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you still watching me?"

It was a second night for Yugi in the palace and mostly pharaoh's chambers. Yami insisted on the idea of Yugi sleeping with him in his bed, which was confusing the smaller boy to no end.

Yami tilted his head on one side and gave the boy a tempting smile.

"Can't help it, I guess." Slowly and without any hesitation, Yami moved forward and gently touched Yugi's soft skin on the neck with his lips. Yugi's body immediately stunned and panic took over him. He just didn't know what to do. It didn't feel bad. Yami was definitely talented with his lips and truth to be told Yugi had a very sensitive skin on his neck. But the fact that the pharaoh was acting like this was making him worry.

"Tell me something about yourself!"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a very simple order, little one! I want to know something more about you!" Yami didn't stop teasing Yugi's skin with his lips and his hot breath was a real torture for the petite boy. His hands were imprisoned and he didn't dare to move from the fear that it would make the pharaoh angry.

"Uhmm, but there isn't much to say, Pharaoh! My whole life I was living with my grandfather and I don't have any other family. When he died Jounouchi took care of me and I started to work for Azizi."  
Yami's lips gently touching his skin were blocking his thinking. The pharaoh shortly chuckled when he heard Yugi's life summarized into three sentences. Of course he was aware how shy the small boy is but his desire to know more was keeping him curious.

"How did you meet your friend?" asked Yami whose lips were now touching Yugi's chest.

"A bunch of bullies beat me in an alley and Jou found me and tend my wounds."

"WHAT?"

Yugi was immediately afraid when he saw the pharaoh whose skin was even darker from rage.

"How dared they?"

"They needed something what would make them feel strong. That's why they hurt me!"

"Is that the reason why are you so afraid of me? You think I will hurt you, right?"

"Not that way!" Yugi's eyes grew wider when he realised what he said. Yami slowly lift his head and seductively smiled. His anger disapearing immediately.

"You are … untouched, aren't you? That's why are you so scared." Yami's lips moved towards the sensitive skin behind Yugi's ear. "That's nothing to be afraid off, little one. Such things can be highly … pleasurable. I assure you that I would take care of it more than personally."

Yugi panicked. Though the kisses and touches the pharaoh was showering him with were causing such nice feelings the thought that a complete stranger touching him like that was scaring him and brought him disgust. He could admit that the pharaoh was a very handsome man, but the fear of the unknown was stronger and made him act without thinking. With strength he didn't know was in his fragile body Yugi pushed away the hot body and moved on the farther side of the bed. With knees pressed to his chest and eyes wide-open Yugi knew for sure that he would be killed for this.

The tears he couldn't stop were freely falling from his eyes and shone on his cheeks. Shaking with fear Yugi again remembered how it was back at home. That never-ending fear and unsurity of what will happen was driving his insane. In the room was a few long moments grave silence. Yami slowly sat up. In his mind was explosion of unfamiliar thoughts and in his heart were fighting two opposite feeling; pain and guilt. The dull pain, which was brought by rejection from Yugi's action, was even worse then anything he could imagine. And yet, the look at the boy's tears made him feel like the lowest dirt on the earth. He couldn't help it. Yugi was too perfect and Yami desperately wished to fulfil the desire he knew can't be fulfilled.

"Little one..."

Yugi pressed his eyelids more tightly and didn't dare to open them. His body was shaking violently with sobs and his mind was racing with mute horror. As gently as Yami could, he took Yugi into his arms in attempt to calm him down. When his tanned hands touched the boy's shaking shoulders Yugi stiffened and gripped his knees so hard that the knuckles of his hands were white.

"I didn't mean to scare you, little one!" the boy was now crying openly in his arms and Yami felt even worse.

**End of Flashback:**

Yami didn't know what to do and that was making his depression deeper. Sighing in despair, the young pharaoh put his head into his hands. For a moment he wanted to ask Seth for an advice but was afraid what he would say. For his advisors the main reason for keeping Yugi in the palace was Yami's visions. Yami understood fully how important it could be but something was telling him that he wanted more from the boy. Seth told him to be Yugi's friend. Now when he was thinking about it, Yami realized that he had no idea how to do it.

* * *

Seth woke up with his forehead drenched in sweat. He didn't know what he was dreaming about but his heart was pounding so hard that Seth was afraid it might jump from his chest. That pain he felt was incredible. Surprised he touched the tears still falling from his eyes. It was as if someone tried to tear him into shreds.

**What the hell it was supposed to mean?**

* * *

"JOU! JOU! DAMN, JOU, WAKE UP!"

The golden haired boy woke up with jerk when Azizi slapped him hard across his cheek.

"Jou, calm down! It was just a nightmare. He is not here." Azizi took the young boy into his arms and tightly embraced him. "He is not here anymore!"

**Yeah, dad is truly not here anymore. Thanks gods for that.** Jou wished that Yugi would be there with him. In the presence of the sweet boy the nightmares were buried deep and couldn't poison his soul. But his friend wasn't here and Jou felt even more worry about him than himself.

* * *

Yugi was sitting on the edge of a crystal pond mindlessly watching golden fish inside. Never before had any person intrigued him so much as the pharaoh. The worst thing was the fact that Yugi was scared and yet unable to run from the man who was the cause of all these mixed feelings. It was simply weird. Yugi remembered one moment when he was watching the pharaoh talking with his council. The young ruler was so determined and sure what he was doing. It was amazing. Yugi couldn't do anything else than watch in awe. But every time when he was alone with him, Yami chanced.

It wasn't exactly a big change. It was more as if the pharaoh who was usually so calm, collected and cold-minded tried to do something he wasn't supposed to do. Yugi didn't understand this and it was more and more confusing every passing moment. He wanted to help the pharaoh from the bottom of his heart, but was unsure how to do it. And then there was the fear…

After what happened that fateful night Yugi wasn't sure if he would be able to help the pharaoh. The thought that his body was almost violated was making him shake uncontrollably. The fact that part of him was enjoying every moment of it was sending his confused mind into another pit of never-ending questions. He was sure that he needed to focus his mind in only one direction if he wanted to help or do something.

His heart and his mind were torn between two different feelings. His heart was longing for intimate touch of the pharaoh while his mind was scared of the very same thing. Yugi wanted to be loved. Freely, openly and without any fear. But all logic he had was telling him how wrong such feelings towards the pharaoh were. He wasn't so naïve to think that Yami would feel the same way about him. Damn, Yugi wasn't sure what way he was feeling anyway. But it was clear to him that he wanted to be loved and not used.

Yami still wasn't able to tell him why did he need him in the palace. It was as if the pharaoh didn't know it himself, which was making him scared even more. He wanted help but didn't have any idea how. Not to mention that he saw Yami in the past few day only when he came to sleep. Yugi blushed at this thought. He didn't understand why Yami wanted to keep him in the same room with him. It just looked silly.

Yugi needed help. The best thing would be if Jou was there but his blonde friend was still with Azizi and Yugi didn't see him for the whole time he was in the palace. He missed them both terribly and it hadn't even been very long. For the very first time he had a friend and he didn't want to give up on this feeling.

On the other side of the garden he heard angry voices. Yugi flinched when he recognized Yami and Seth. The young boy could never imagine the calm pharaoh to loose his cool but now he was there and yelling at his cousin with all hate it was worthy of.

"What does that bastard thinks about himself? That insolent son of a bitch deserves to be skinned alive only for the way he walks. How dare he talk to me like that?"

"Yami, please calm down. It doesn't matter."

"I will kill him, damn it!"

"That would be quite a bad move since he is an ambassador. It wouldn't be politically appropriate."

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Yami on the edge of absolute rage. Then he noticed Yugi who was sitting near the pond. The pharaoh closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to yell in presence of the young light. **Young light. I wonder why I keep call him that. It suits him though. **When Yami got his rage under control he irritably jerked with his hand and let Seth go away. He needed to talk about something else than the arrogant man from Roma.

"I apologize, little one! Did I startle you?" asked Yami gently while he seated himself next to the boy. Yugi quickly shook his head.

"No, pharaoh! It was just surprising." He immediately blushed when he noticed what he had said. "I mean …" Yami started to laugh.

"You mean you didn't expect me to go ballistic like that? Don't worry, little one I understand I probably disappointed your opinion about me." The smile reached Yami's eyes and Yugi blushed even more. The pharaoh thought he looked incredibly adorable.

"I wanted to apologize."

Yugi almost choke on his breath when he heard that.

"Excuse me? I don't think I understand."

"For what I did that night. I didn't mean to hurt or scare you. I … I just don't know what I was doing. I'm sorry. I would never touch anybody like that. I'm not a rapist. Please forgive me."

Yugi was sitting next to him with his mouth hanging wide open. The small boy didn't know what to think about this. For Ra's sake this was the pharaoh himself who was apologizing for something he could do and not even think it was wrong. After all he was the one who was making the law and telling people what was moral and what wasn't.

Birds were singing in the trees above them and leaves were silently whispering in the wind. The gardens were beautiful and yet Yugi had a feeling that something very important was going on. Something he should be very careful about if he didn't wanted to end up hurt. The look in the pharaoh's eyes was unbearable so the smaller boy turned his gaze back to the surface of the pond.

"There is nothing to apologize for, pharaoh. I … I admit that I was quite scared for no reason. I should be apologizing for the way I was acting. I'm nobody after all." Just when he finished his sentence Yugi found himself on the ground pinned down by the pharaoh. The blood colour of his eyes was even more noticeable. And Yugi was seriously scared from the look on Yami's face.

"I don't know who told you that you are nothing but it's not truth and I don't want to hear such a bullshit again and that's an order! Understand?"

Yugi nodded but wasn't truly paying attention to what Yami was saying to him. The pharaoh's upper body was practically laying on his and the wide-open robe the young ruler was wearing wasn't helping either. Yugi's breath hitched in his throat when he felt the pharaoh's heartbeat. It was as if he was hypnotized by the gaze of a cobra. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he almost couldn't breathe. The bloody red of the pharaoh's eyes was so alluring, it was keeping him completely still in a shocked state. Yugi didn't know when it happened but Yami's lips brushed against his ear and the hot breath touched the sensitive skin behind.

"You are everything. You are so important and you don't even know it. Not even I can tell how much. If I could find those who hurt you I would kill them without any mercy. How dare they touch you like that. I have never seen anything like you. Anything so beautiful."

Yugi felt like he was falling from a really high place. The voice of the pharaoh was so lustful that it was causing him chills. Part of Yugi's mind wanted to give into anything the pharaoh wanted to do with him. The other part wanted to get away as soon as possible. He could feel one strong hand to gently brush along his side and the boy immediately squeaked in surprise. Yami lifted his head and looked at him curiously.

"You are ticklish?"

Yugi nodded and that was his first mistake.

A big mistake.

Yami with a devilish smirk quickly ran his fingers over Yugi's sides, ribs and stomach. The reaction followed immediately after. The smaller boy arched his back and burst in laughing, bringing a wide smile at pharaoh's lips.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure I told you to be careful with that boy, pharaoh!"

"What exactly are you implying?"

Seth took a deep breath and had to force himself to hold back before he could kill his cousin. It was so easy to see it. The obvious distress in the boy's eyes every time he looked at the pharaoh. Seth didn't know exactly what happened but he didn't like it. The boy was a key to all of Yami's visions and dreams. That child was simply too important, and for the kingdom's sake they could not afford to let things go the wrong way.

"We need to find out as much as possible, but if you keep scaring the boy out of his mind it will be all useless."

Yami frowned at his cousin's harsh tone. The beautiful day just wasn't fitting with all the problems they were having. The Rome ambassador's arrogance, dealing with other countries and million other things, which were making Yami's life a living hell. The worst at all was that Seth was somehow right. Yami, as a pharaoh, was supposed to think only about his people and his personal thoughts had to be put aside. If only he knew what he wanted!

"Is this everything we need?" asked Yami bitterly, which surprised Seth and himself. "Just to find out about the visions? Nothing more?"

"Yami,…"

"It's alright, Seth. I'm the pharaoh. I understand." Without any other words Yami turned around and walked out of the throne chamber. He lied when he said to Seth that he understood. The bitter feeling in his heart was like a poisoned dagger slowly turning in a deep wound, created from being royalty. Before Yugi came Yami was alone but never noticed. Now when the small boy was with him he finally understood how terrible it was.

Being pharaoh meant being an empty shell. As if he wasn't a person. Only a figure forced to be detached from every possible emotion. His life was dull and void just like himself. Yugi brought him colours. With that, however, came realization that any mistake on his side could destroy everything and leave him in an even worse state.

Fear was an emotion that he as a pharaoh shouldn't feel. But there it was. That cold, creeping feeling that was resting in his chest and making his heart flutter. It was letting him know that the mistake – maybe – was already made. He really didn't want for Yugi to be scared of him. Yami remembered the time in the garden when the small boy was laughing with voice reminding the pharaoh a set of silver bells. The memory itself was able to make his day brighter and he wanted to hear it again. He wanted the small boy happy but was completely out of ideas how to do that. If only …

Yami's hand stopped in front of the door he wanted to open. If only … It could work. On the pharaoh's face appeared a small smile when he walked into his chambers. He needed to find the boy first.

The said boy was mind-absently sitting on the bed, his head bent back when he was looking into the ceiling. The boredom was so clearly seen in Yugi's face that Yami chuckled. The head of his look-alike snapped and two large amethyst orbs turned to him.

"Bored?" asked Yami. The corners of his mouth were still twitching in amusement. On the boys cheek spread a deep blush.

"I'm sorry. I was spacing out."

"Don't worry about it. I would be probably bored as well. Is there something you would like to do?"

Yugi quickly shook his head and Yami frowned. "You don't have to be closed in this chamber all day. You can do whatever you want."

The small boy bit his lip and looked troubled for a moment. Yami was sure that he knew what was his wish. The one he was afraid he couldn't grant.

"Could I … I mean if it's not a trouble … just for once…." Yugi took a deep breath before he was able to continue. "I would really like to see my friend Jou. I quite miss him."

Yami's heart clenched painfully when he heard that. How much he wished that boy would feel this way about him. Part of pharaoh's soul was glad that Yugi didn't wish to return back, though, he would prefer if he forgot them for good. He couldn't understand the desire to have that boy only for himself.

"I don't see any problem with that. I have only one condition."

Yugi hopefully looked up into Yami's eyes. The blood red eyes were serious.

"Would you let me to kiss you?"

* * *

Another chapter done and I hope I didn't disappoint you. I did disappoint myself, though. It feels to me like filler. And I hate it. Next chapter is going to be the usual dark and angsty self.

Murail


	8. The feeling of a warning

**Chapter 8 – The feeling of a warning**

"Would you let me to kiss you?"

Yugi blinked. Honestly he didn't know what to do. Why, in the name of gods, was the pharaoh asking if he could kiss him? He was just a slave and nothing else, right? The small boy immediately remembered the night when the pharaoh went almost too far. Remembered the feeling of hot lips on his sensitive skin, … hands firmly holding his own. The feeling of a rapid fall into a deep abyss of the unknown. Fear, disgust … and his own inability to resist. That unbelievable uncertainty had to be seen on his face maybe too clearly. Yami gently hooked his finger under boy's chin and lifted it so he could look into Yugi's eyes.

"I don't plan to do anything else. I only want to kiss you. There is something I want to make sure about."

Yugi quickly thought about it. Maybe it was alright and he could trust the pharaoh on this. **On the second thought … maybe not.** He was even more confused that before but he couldn't help the desire he felt all of sudden. With his face red like a cherry Yugi nodded. A smile appeared on the pharoh's lips. Without letting go of Yugi's chin, Yami gently bent his head and closed his eyes.

That sweet texture of the boy's lips – to put it simply – shook him. It wasn't anything extraordinary. Only the soft touch of one's lips on the others. Never before noticed waves of calm feelings in Yami made him want more. Slowly, careful not to scare the smaller boy, the pharaoh sneaked an arm around Yugi's waist and held him tightly against himself. Skilfully the older man touched Yugi's lips with the tip of his tongue, hoping for invitation.

Yugi felt dizzy and his head was spinning. That warming feeling that Yami's closeness caused was something he couldn't compare to anything. He stopped being curious about anything. How only the pharaoh could raise so many feelings in him with a simple kiss was unbelievable.

Unnoticed, the small boy was melting in the hands of the more skilled pharaoh. The hand around his waist only brought more pleasure from the touch. A small part in the corner of his mind was telling him how stupidly he was acting before… but that was all forgotten in the warm embrace. As in a dream he felt the wet touch on his lips.

If Yami's lips were velvety to the touch than it was nothing compare to this. Yugi moaned and let pharaoh gently deepen the kiss. The wet muscle almost immediately circled the walls of Yugi's mouth only to cause him another moan. When Yami touched Yugi's own tongue the small boy felt like a spark of electricity came through him and the vision struck them both at the very same moment.

* * *

Everything disappeared. The bedchamber, bed and mostly… Yugi. Yami wanted to scream in frustration he felt. He could still feel the touch of his light's lips on his own. His sweet scent, which embraced his body for a moment. He wanted to curse the gods for denying him the pleasure from the kiss. Never before he thought that something can be so sweet and alluring.

Yami wanted to feel more. Much more… but the gods didn't allow it to him. Instead of that they sent him another vision. In the middle of another nightmare.

He was standing on wide deserts of Egypt on a dune and looked down at two armies getting ready for attack. A moment later he could recognize the flags. It was Egyptian army attacking the Romanians. Yami's blood started boil at this sight. The fact that he was currently hosting the Roman's ambassador was only kicking his nerves more. How dare the Senate send it's army to his land? Above his head was a falcon that screeched in warning.

Yami looked at the side the holy bird had disappeared on and stiffened with surprise. Twenty feet from the place where he was standing was Yugi. The boy was looking at the armies too and Yami could clearly see his profile and tears falling from his eyes. The pharaoh didn't know what to do. That sight was breaking his heart. He took a breath to say something but everything was falling into darkness as the vision was ending. Before everything disappeared he could hear Yugi's silent and broken whisper.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to."

* * *

The first thing that Yami was able to feel was Yugi's laboured breath. Feeling their lips still connected, the older one slowly pulled back. He felt awful, his head was spinning and everything around him was blurred. His throat was sore and his mouth was dry but he didn't felt as much of a complete wreck as after other vision. Yugi on the other hand was a different story. He was shaking and his face was letting know a deep shock.

"Little one, I'm sorry. I didn't expect something like that to happen. How do you feel?" to his surprise Yugi practically jumped into his arms and started sobbing. Yami awkwardly stroked his back murmuring incoherent words of comfort. From his own experience he knew how dreadful it could be. Yugi could have seen something completely different and more terrifying. Yami tried to calm the boy in his arms as well as he could, realizing the lack of his skills in this. When Yugi finally calmed down and with two glistening trails left on his cheeks, Yami looked into his eyes.

"Do you feel better?"

Yugi silently nodded. Pharaoh's tanned hand wiped the wetness from his cheeks. Almost immediately he was smitten with the softness of the boy's skin but he quickly returned to the reality when he saw the sadness in Yugi's eyes. Those amethyst depths were filled with such grief that Yami gasped. Gently he kissed the boy's forehead.

"Don't worry. Only a few visions come true. Do you want to talk about it?" the pure horror in Yugi's eyes the pharaoh took as a no. Yami hugged him more tightly.

"I need to talk with the council. Why don't you go to your friend? Just remember to return before dusk." Yugi's shinning eyes warmed Yami's heart. The blood-eyed ruler watched the boy leaving the room with a sigh . He was sure that he would do anything for another smile like that. When Yugi was gone Yami's eyes widened. The pharaoh realized that there was no pain or sickness after that shared vision. What more … he remembered it all.

* * *

"And you let him?" asked Jou unbelievably. Yugi with his face still red nodded. It didn't take him long get to his friend. When he was there Yugi was faced with bear hug from both – Jou and Azizi. It made him feel really happy. They didn't hear a word about him since he left to the palace and both were relieved when he came to see them. Yugi felt bad that he made them worry, but quickly pushed that feeling aside and tried to enjoy their company.

When Azizi left for some errand, Jou and Yugi made it into the small bedroom they both slept in just a few days ago. Jou started to ask many questions mostly if his little friend was treated kindly. It was easy to answer these because it was true but when the talk came to the pharaoh, Yugi found himself uneasy.

"I just don't understand it. Sometimes I'm so scared of him that it's impossible to even think. Still … I let him to do all these things. He … touches me. Nothing special … just brushes his fingers over my hand, but in that I don't feel anything. I mean … all the emotions I usually notice from everywhere are suddenly silent. I … don't feel anything and yet I feel everything! Does it make sense?" Yugi's voice sounded desperate. Never before was the small boy so confused. Never before was any person able to make him feel so many things at once.

Jou was sitting in front of him and didn't say anything for a long time. When he finally did it sounded rather surprised. "It seems as if you have crush on him!" the blonde's attempt for humour didn't go well. Yugi paled and his eyes grew wide.

"I … I don't think so…"

"You like him, don't you?"

"He scares me, Jou." Whispered the smaller boy to his friend. "I don't have any idea why I'm in the palace or why is so important on me that he needs to keep me there but …" Yugi sighed and tried again. "Every time I try to understand him, the pharaoh does something unpredictable. He changes personalities like clothes. I don't know even a small part of him. It's as if he was made from many different people and personalities. When I think I understand, he switches into someone else."

Yugi's eyes were full of fear that made Jou flinch. The taller boy hugged him and gently rocked him in his arms. He wished that there would be something else he could do but while Yugi was crying in confusion he couldn't think about anything else.

* * *

"And you are telling me that why? Yami, if this is as important as I know it is why did you let him to go back to Azizi?"

Yami sent a death glare at his cousin. Seth – as usual – managed to piss him off. They were in Yami's chambers where both were discussing the strange event. It never happened before that the pharaoh would remember his vision. Seth of course didn't take the hint, and all he was able to do was fuss about Yami's incompetence as a ruler.

It was making him angry – always to think only about the kingdom. Yami knew he was a pharaoh and that he had a great responsibility. But at least for once he wanted to do something only for himself. Yami wasn't sure what to do about his visions or the fact that Yugi was part of them. All he wanted was to hold that boy close to him and see him smile.

It hurt. The knowledge that Yugi would hate him, or was still scared of him was hurting the pharaoh more than anything else. Earlier that day after their kiss and shared vision Yami finally understood that he would do anything for another smile like that. Even more if he knew that Yugi would smile like that for him and him only.

But he couldn't. Being royalty was a curse he couldn't lift for the sake of his people. For the sake of all the people who were depending on him. Never before Yami felt so torn inside… so hurt.

"He didn't return there for ever! Only for today to visit his friend. Could you stop acting as if he wasn't anything more than a slave. He is actually important."

"He is important because you are making him like that. He is the key to your visions and nothing more."

Yami closed his eyes and let out exhausted sigh. This was useless. He didn't know why was Seth acting like an idiot in last few days but it started to really hurt him. He had hoped for his cousin's support. He really did.

"This discussion is over, Seth. You may return to your work."

Seth froze. Never before would Yami use this tone with him. Never before would the pharaoh treat him like that. He would usually argue or act childish. Though Yami's eyes were closed as if he was tired Seth could see the sharp pain in him. Then it struck him.

Flashback:

"…_the feeling from that light was familiar yet strange. I can't tell you what it was because I don't know. But, Seth, I want to feel that way again. I would give on my crown if I could feel it again." _

_Seth looked at Yami surprised. The old spirit of his ruler was back. As if the missing piece of him was suddenly back. With a rarely seen smile, Seth took Yami into his arms. The obviously surprised man looked at him curiously. "It's alright, Yami! I will help you find that light. I swear it to Ra!" said Seth as he lowered his head and let it rest on Yami's shoulder._

_"Thank you, Seth!"…_

End of flashback:

**How could I be such an idiot? Does he really thinks that the boy Yugi is his light? The light he is longing for so much?**

"Yami, I'm sorry. I didn't meat to sound harsh but you have responsibilities…"

"Get the fuck out of here, Seth!"

Seth flinched at the angry voice of his cousin. With a bow he quickly disappeared. It was always better to let Yami calm down first.

The pharaoh was still sitting on his bed when Seth left. He just couldn't believe it. Was it so hard for the priest to understand how much he needed the amethyst-eyed boy? He wanted Yugi happy because it simply made HIM happy as well. For a small moment he wanted to forget his responsibilities as a pharaoh and enjoy the warm that naturally radiated from the light. He didn't feel such warmth since his mother died. He just wanted to feel that and the wonderful smell of life that was all around the boy.

* * *

It was very unnatural for Yugi to be so silent and deep in his thoughts. Jou watched with concern his little friend who desperately tried to clear his confusion. The deep frown on the small one's forehead was saying that it wasn't going all that well. Jou sighed and leant his head on side.

"What was that vision about?" immediately, Jou knew that he hit the bull eye. Yugi's face paled and the fear returned.

"You know if you don't want to talk about it then it's ok. But I think it would make you feel better. Was it about Yami?"

Yugi mutely nodded. It was strange but he couldn't bring himself to speak through the dry lips. It was so vivid… so real. He didn't understand why but he wished that it wouldn't come true. If only he could be sure that it was in his power to help. But he couldn't. The only thing he was special in was his ability to feel emotion left on the world. Feelings imprinted in things. There was nothing special about him and he couldn't find any use for something so pathetic.

"What happened?"

Jou's voice tore him from his thoughts. **Maybe he is right. If I talk to him I can feel better. Maybe I just need him to tell me to forget about it.**

"I saw war, Jou. They were killing each other and I just knew it was my fault. I heard that voice telling me that it was because I didn't do enough. Because I didn't try hard enough. The worse thing was when I saw the pharaoh…"

"What was wrong with him?" asked Jou curiously. Yugi looked at his friend with his eyes saddened and full of tears.

"He was dead… he was dead because of me!"

* * *

Another chapter done. I hope you liked it and if yes then please say so. I'm sorry for the delay. I started in a new work and it takes the better from me. Once again sorry.

Murail


	9. I want to understand

**Chapter 9: I want to understand**

The halls of the palace were dark and silent. It was quite late and people were slowly disappearing into their rooms for much wanted and deserved sleep. Here and there were still the sounds soft whispers and talks between servants and slaves but even that was falling into nothing.

Yugi was running through the halls, his feet making loud noise and silently cursing himself for being late. It made him worry in its own way. He was almost sure that the pharaoh would never hurt him but he knew that being late would hurt the ruler. It was hard for others to understand how lonely and hurt the pharaoh was. The only thing they saw was the power and wealth he was bestowed with. Yugi's gentle soul ached when he thought about the suffering the older one was going through.

One last corner and the boy stood in front of heavy door leading into the pharaoh's chambers. He was breathing heavily from running through the streets and palace like that but he couldn't help himself. He knew that the pharaoh needed him and because he had lost himself in his thoughts he was now late. The fact that his sides hurt badly from the lack of oxygen was unimportant. Yugi was about to open the door when someone from inside did if for him instead.

Seth stood in the door and for once his eyes were soft and gentle. Yugi couldn't remember seeing the high priest in such a mood for a very long time. Actually, since the incident when he and Yami first met. The boy didn't understand why the priest was always so nice to him. Well, nice… how it came. He didn't yell at him, didn't call him by names or anything like that. Which was something he was usually doing to other people.

The rest of pharaoh's priests were treating him differently. They were watching him, studying him and making comments about him between themselves. It was purely annoying not to mention embarrassing. To him, Seth was an enigma. He was yelling at everybody but not at Yugi. He was insulting everyone and everything in the world but not him.

"You are late! You should go inside. The pharaoh was fussing over you not being in here at dusk. Just go and calm him down."

Yugi would swear that he saw a hint of smile on the priest's face. Dismissing it as a play of the torchlight Yugi quickly nodded and ran into the chambers.

It hit him at the very same moment he entered the bedchamber. The sadness, bitterness and heavy touch of loneliness. Yugi almost choked on his breath when he felt these dark emotions imprinted in the pharaoh's room. The said pharaoh was sitting on his bed with his eyes closed, head turned towards a window. The small boy slowly walked towards him.

"Pharaoh?"

One ruby eye opened and a soft smile appeared on the tanned face. Yugi's breath hitched again. Even if he didn't feel the emotions in the room he could see it clearly in pharaoh's eyes. Without thinking the smaller boy ran into Yami's embrace.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be late. I really didn't I swear! I was lost in thoughts and I lost track about time. I'm sorry, pharaoh!" his tiny arms tightened its grip on the older one's torso. Yugi couldn't stand it. He knew how it was to be alone. All the time back in Domino city, he was alone. But the pharaoh didn't have to be like that. Yugi was alone because he was small and weaker than others. That was the reason why the bullies beat him daily and others tried to avoid him. But not Yami. The Egyptian pharaoh was strong and wise. There was no reason for him to feel this way.

Yet it was there.

Right in his eyes there was darkness, ready to take over his very soul. Yugi didn't know what to do. He felt guilty for making Yami worried. If only he would be able to make things right. The boy could feel a hand slowly stroking his back.

"Don't worry about it, little one. I'm glad that you kept your promise and came back."

Yugi's eyes grew wider in instant. Was that what the pharaoh was so afraid? That he wouldn't return back to him. Salty tears forced their way into the amethyst orbs. He just couldn't believe it. Was it because the pharaoh cared, or because he needed him for something? Yugi wanted so much to believe that it was the first case. That the handsome and incredibly wonderful man cared for him.

Carefully, Yugi nuzzled his face into the pharaoh's chest. That man who was scaring and confusing him so much also offered warmth he craved for since childhood. Yugi wished he could understand himself. He just knew that the understanding to the man whose arms he was in right now was in Yugi himself.

The final key to salvation.

The path that leads to peace in them.

The last step to reach the heaven.

* * *

Tyr was happily walking through the halls of the Egyptian palace whistling some melody and looking at the paintings. Anybody could say he was in a very good mood. After all it was a beautiful morning and everything was telling him how successful the day was going to be.

The young Phoenician was tall and handsome. Like most people around the Mediterranean Sea his skin was tanned but instead of brown eyes his were jade green. His look and charming smile usually got him lots of attention from girls and women around the places he visited. He didn't mind. It was good, especially when he got good money from his transactions as well.

As most Phoenicians Tyr was a merchant. He travelled all around the Mediterranean Sea to sell or buy things. Just like his father he continued in gaining wealth and political power.

And that was the reason why he was in Egypt. The land of sand was always a good opportunity to find some valuable information, make good deals or just a visit the market. Not to mention the palace. Tyr could honestly say that he liked Egyptian culture. They had a good taste in architecture. Even when they sucked in art. The paintings were terrible. He added in his thought with a mocking grin.

For now he was trying to decide what to do today. The pharaoh was with the damn council so Tyr couldn't ask for an audience and maybe talk about some deals between their countries and nobody else was aroundat the moment. With a deep depressed sigh, Tyr decided to just wander around the palace and see what kind of opportunity the fates would send his way.

The fates granted his wish in two heartbeats. When the merchant turned around the corner something smaller than him collided into his chest and sent him on the floor. Tyr was so surprised that for a moment he couldn't do anything else than stare at the ceiling and thing what the fuck happened.

"Ouch!"

Tyr lifted his head a little and looked at what knocked him down. A young boy was half-laying on his chest, who was now rubbing his head. Tyr was speechless. The boy looked like the pharaoh himself. But … it couldn't be him. He was sure that the ruler of Egypt was with his council right now.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. I didn't mean to knock you down! Are you ok?"

The two large amethyst eyes took all the coherent thought out of Tyr's head. He managed to get out of the shock when the boy slid off and sat down on the floor next to him. It was unbelievable how similar the boy was to the pharaoh. There were differences. The pharaoh was taller and his eyes were crimson red. The boys eyes were also missing the stern look and his hair didn't have extra golden streak. And most importantly … where Yami had a air of confidence around him the boy was shining with innocence and trust.

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess so. Ehmm … and you would be?"

"Sorry, where are my manners! My name is Yugi. Once again sorry for bumping into you like that. I was kind of in hurry!"

"So I noticed." Smirked Tyr and stood up. He helped Yugi onto his feet as well. And studied him a little bit more in the process. The boy was dressed like an ordinary servant yet the jewellery on him let Tyr know that he was much more than that. The necklace around his neck proved it quite well. It was the seal of the pharaoh himself. It was clearly saying one thing … untouchable. The boy was out of reach of any rule or restriction except for the pharaoh.

"My name is Tyr and I don't think I saw you in the palace before. Are you new here?" asked Tyr curiously. He thought that any kind of information is always important and the boy looked like an enigma he wanted to solve.

"I'm here for few days. It's just I'm trying not to wander around the palace too much. It's little bit complicated and I don't want to get lost again." Yugi sighed in defeat and Tyr couldn't help but chuckle. The boy was simply funny.

"Where were you going in such a hurry anyway?"

"The council meeting will be ending soon and I thought I could talk to pharaoh."

"Well, I needed to talk to the pharaoh too. But I'm afraid that the meeting will be longer." Tyr chuckled again. "The ambassador from Roma is putting on airs again so don't expect to talk to Pharaoh too soon. I suggest letting him cool down because he is going to be extremely pissed off. He always is when somebody from Roma is present. And in that case I am offering you my company for the time. Since we both obviously don't have any better plans."

Yugi smiled and nodded. The man before him was interesting and nice. So why not?

* * *

"You will not piss him off again, Jou! Are we clear?"

Jou stopped looking out of the window and turned his head towards Azizi. With a shrug he returned to watching the people on the street.

"I don't piss him off! He starts it all the time!"

Azizi sighed and buried his head in hands. It was plainly useless. Jou would never admit that his attitude was making the high priest go on a rampage but it was normal. All Azizi wanted was for Jou go to the palace, give Seth the wooden box, and he wanted to make sure that Yugi was alright. But he definitely wasn't about to let Jou end up in a dungeon for his foul mouth towards the priest. It was hard for all of them that Yugi wasn't there anymore. They all missed him. Azizi was fully aware that it was worst for Jou and he honestly wanted to give him a chance to see the smaller boy as much as possible.

"Just try not to get into any problems, Jou. Can you do that for me, please?"

"Huh?"

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT! CAN YOU AT LEAST LISTEN TO ME!" screamed Azizi when the dumbfounded Jou looked at him again. Truthfully he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Azizi was trying to talk to him. It happened to him a lot in these days. It wasn't only Yugi as Azizi thought. But that wasn't important.

Jou grabbed the box for Seth and hurried for the door. Each time he could see Yugi was what counted and he didn't need to be scolded every time. Of course he knew that it would be better for him to behave but he didn't lie when he said that Seth started each of the fights. Or maybe he should learn more self-control. It didn't bother him at that moment. He was going to see Yugi again and that was the main thing.

* * *

"That imbecile, how dare he talk to me like that? Does he really think that I have nothing better to do than listen to that bullshit? Damn him to hell! Why does the Senate always send HIM. I can't stand him and I seriously doubt that anybody else does! So WHY?"

Seth rolled his eyes and tried not to yawn. Yami was acting like a REALLY spoiled brat and his priest was getting tired of that. On the other hand, ambassador Semptimus _was_ truly annoying as hell.

"I think it's the reason why they send him every time. They can't stand him either. But you should control a little bit yourself. A moment longer and you would probably start war with Roma."

Yami, who was about to explode, took a deep breath and then kicked a near chair. Which wasn't a good idea since he was wearing sandals but the anger overcame even the pain. Seth understood. Semptimus was making Yami insane just by his manners. And that was another reason why Seth was almost never present when the elderly man was. Seth's own patience was extremely tested when the man was around. And Egypt truly couldn't afford war with Romanians.

"Yami, why don't you go to your room and try to relax for once. Take a nap; bathe or whatever will cool you down. Geez, go find yourself some whore if you think it will help you." To his utter surprise Yami refuse all these offers with a wave of hand.

"Where is Yugi?"

Seth dropped his jaw at this. Yami never, never put anything before fucking pleasure slaves when he was stressed. And the ruler was asking where was … The thought in Seth's mind gave him a dark suspicion.

"Don't you even think abou…"

"I don't want to hurt him and I don't want him for that you idiot! I was just asking where he is!" snapped Yami when he heard Seth accusing. The truth was that he wanted him that way but not for stress relief. He couldn't understand it. He wanted that boy since he laid his eyes on him. The other beauties of the palace suddenly just lost their shine. Yami understood that he wanted Yugi and nobody else.

"I think that since you told him that he can go wherever he wants to he will be probably somewhere in the palace." Said Seth with now calm voice.

"Than fetch him!" barked Yami at his cousin and strode off to his chambers. Seth sighed. **This is gonna be a long day!**

* * *

"… and then he said; Well excuse me, but how did I was supposed to know such a thing? I swear she did looked like a horse anyway!"

Yugi burst in laughing holding his sides. He wasn't sure if all of these stories were true but they were really funny. The small boy was glad that he met Tyr. The day passed so quickly that he didn't even notice what time was. There was something about the Phoenician that sounded little bit off, but Yugi shrugged it off as the accent. Or maybe the dramatic way he was acting. He would be a really good actor.

The sun was slowly setting but the meeting with Romans wasn't finished yet or so they both were told. Instead of waiting for the pharaoh to show up they decided to spend the day in royal gardens simply enjoying themselves. Tyr didn't asked about Yugi's background and the boy was glad for it. He didn't feel like telling anybody about it with the exception of Jou. After all he didn't tell Yami about it as well. It just sounded so unrealistic that he couldn't bring himself to say it to another person.

Most of the time Tyr was talking. The young merchant obviously loved the sound of his own voice and didn't hesitate to let anyone know. Not that Yugi minded. It was fun listen to him. The stories about countries he visited and people he met were enchanting. It was nice, and it gave him the feeling that he knew these people and lands by himself.

When Yugi calmed down he noticed the sudden silence from his new friend. Tyr was looking at something behind Yugi so the boy turned around to see what caught his attention. On the path Seth was walking towards them, his face letting them know that he hadn't had the best day ever.

"The happiest priest of pharaoh's court just arrived. Let us bow down deep and hope he will pass us." Came Tyr's sarcastic comment before Seth was to close to hear him. Yugi elbowed him to make sure he would stay quiet.

"Yugi, I was looking for you the whole afternoon! Pharaoh was looking for you. You should go to him, he is in his chambers." Seth wasn't happy. He was actually pissed off. He spent three hours looking for the kid because of Yami's order and wasted his precious time. And what more; on the way to the gardens some servant told him that in his library one nameless dog was waiting. Seth truly wanted to stay angry but one look at Yugi's worried eyes made him melt.

**I wonder how Yami feels when he's with this kid. If only I could solve this mystery!**

Yugi quickly nodded and with a short wave to Tyr he disappeared back into the palace. When he was gone Seth turned his curious gaze towards the Phoenician. Tyr smiled nervously.

"Ahnn, don't take me wrong, high priest! I was just talking to him. I would never touch what is the pharaoh's." and with a short bow he disappeared as well. Seth grunted something to himself and started walking toward his library and a certain 'dog'. On his face crept a small smile. Maybe the day wasn't as bed as he thought.

* * *

Yami couldn't stand it. It's been thee hours and Yugi was still somewhere else. He wanted the boy to be with him right now. Yami felt bad for being so selfish but he couldn't help it. The whole world looked so much brighter when the boy was around. Not for the first time he was wondering how it would be to make love to that boy. To simply feel him completely. To be able to make him scream in ecstasy. And Yami would make sure that it would be ecstasy and pleasure that the smaller boy felt. But considering how scared the boy was Yami didn't think that would ever happen. The worst thing was that he still could remember the touch of his fingers on the smooth and creamy skin.

The pharaoh's breath hitched when he heard the door opened and the breathless Yugi appeared. Yami thought that the boy had to run the whole time from wherever he was. He couldn't help it, but the boy looked perfect even when his cheeks were red from lack of air.

"I'm sorry, pharaoh. I hope you didn't have to wait long." Somehow Yugi managed to get this from his exhausted form. Yami chuckled when he saw it. The dark feeling of loneliness disappeared immediately when Yugi showed up in the room. It was unbelievable but just watching the smaller boy was making Yami so happy.

"Don't be sorry, little one. After all it was me who told you to go wherever your heart wants to."

"Yes but…"

"It's alright. Come here." Yami motioned to him and held his hand up. Yugi, whose breath was now calm, walked towards the ruler and put his small hand into the tanned one. Yami slowly made him to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around the younger one's body. Once Yugi was safely in his embrace Yami buried his head into the boy's soft hair. With a content sigh Yami let all his worries just float away. He couldn't care less about them right now.

"Little one, you are still scared of me, aren't you?"

Yugi thought about it for a long time. Was he really scared of the pharaoh? He was confused and maybe that was where his fear came from. But being so close to Yami, and what was more, in his arms, made him feel so safe and protected. So cared for. It was a feeling he wanted to feel as much as possible. All of sudden he remembered the kiss. It was so sweet and gentle. Yugi couldn't bring himself to believe that the pharaoh would hurt him. His lips were so warm and soft. It made him want more. Need more!

"Maybe a little. I'm honestly not sure. I'm sorry."

Yami was silent and Yugi could almost feel the sorrow from his body. He didn't need to see Yami's face or hear his answer.

"Don't be sorry, little one. It was my fault that you fear me!" whispered Yami into the boy's hair. Yugi wriggled in the tanned arms and the pharaoh hissed in pain when the smaller one's feet touched Yami's sore leg.

"Pharaoh, what happened?…"

Yami silenced him by pressing his lips on the boy's.

"Shush, it's nothing. After that meeting I was quite angry and took it on a nearby chair. My leg is just a little bit sore that's all."

Yugi quickly looked at Yami's foot and his eyes widened when he saw a nasty bruise right above his ankle. Tears appeared in his eyes.

"It must really hurt, pharaoh!"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, little one."

The smaller boy firmly shook his head. With a confidence he didn't usually feel Yugi made the pharaoh to lie back on the bed. In utter surprise Yami obeyed. It never happened before that the amethyst eyed boy would be so assertive. Yugi brought a bowl with cold water and some cloth from the night table. He was sure that somebody tried to take care of the bruise but Yami didn't let them. As gently as he could Yugi wet the cloth in water and wrapped it around the sore area. It wasn't anything special but it wasn't a serious wound either. He tied it with another cloth to make sure that the coldness stay on the place.

Yami was watching fascinated as the boy treated the bruise. The fact that it was Yugi who took care of it made the pain go away instantly. When he finished Yugi looked at Yami seriously.

"You should stay in bed tomorrow. It wouldn't be good for you to walk. You need rest."

Yami smiled and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. Taking the surprised boy next to him Yami lay down and looked into the amethyst eyes.

"Thank you, Yugi. I will rest tomorrow under one condition. That you will stay here with me!"

"I'm serious!"

"Me too."

Yami gently kissed Yugi's forehead. He couldn't help it. The utter joy that the boy was more open around him was making him absolutely happy. He was afraid to kiss him deeply. There was no way that Yami would risk having another vision. Hurting or making Yugi upset was the last thing in his mind. But he wanted to feel him at least a little.

Experimentally, Yami let his lips wandered over Yugi's cheek and jaw. He left soft kisses along the way until he touched the soft skin behind the boy's ear. It earned him a contented moan from the youth. The pharaoh doubted that Yugi knew how happy he was making him.

After all, the boy was in Yami's arms and let kissing him. This time he didn't struggle or cry out in discomfort. Yami couldn't hold it anymore. He needed to taste the sweetness again. He returned to his lips and kissed him deeply.

And there was nothing what could stop him from doing it.

* * *

Oh my, I was able to finished chapter 9. Can't believe it. Hope you liked it. I want to thank to Abi2 for being beta for this story.

This story is my present for you to the st. Valentin's day. Hope you are enjoing it ;)

Murail


	10. Masters and servants

**Chapter 10: Masters and servants**

Jou felt bad. Not only was he unable to find Yugi, but the day was almost at it's end. With an annoyed sigh the blond youth looked at the darkened sky outside the window. He couldn't stay there longer. He finished his task and there was nothing more he needed to do. With all common sense he should return back to Azizi. Maybe next time he would have more luck and get to see his little friend. Right now there was nothing else for him in the palace. Except…

"Looks like some stray mutt found his way back!" the snickered comment made Jou's blood boil in instant. With one swift move he turned around only to see one fine piece of asshole. All instruction from Azizi about not pissing off the priest went straight out the window.

"Well it's not my fault that you are the kind of person who forgets what the hell he ordered yesterday!" snapped Jou and glared at the high priest. Seth's eye twitched at such disrespectfulness. But than again it was Azizi's mutt he was dealing with. With elegance and grace Seth walked between bookshelves towards the untamed dog.

"One of these days you are going to get yourself into very serious trouble, mutt!"

"One of these days there will be a true miracle and you will stop pissing people off!" Jou snapped back. Seth's eyes grew wide when he heard that snapped answer. If it weren't below him the priest would have beat the shit out of the honey-eyed boy. Instead of that he hit the nearest shelf with his clenched fist and leaned closer to Jou.

"You stupid little,…" Seth started but quickly stopped. Both of them noticed one thing. The shelf that the priest hit was falling on them and both of them knew how heavy it was.

* * *

Yugi was silently lying in his master's arms. Never in his wildest dreams would he think that somebody would kiss him like the pharaoh did. It tasted sweet, yet bitterly so. To Yugi it felt like the pharaoh was fighting something in himself. Something deep and painful. Every emotion the small boy could feel from that room suddenly gave a sense.

The ruler of Egypt was lonely. So terribly lonely that he was losing himself in darkness of despair. Yugi slowly moved his hands behind Yami's head only to run his fingers through the silky hair. Yugi gave in and let it happen. He could be a mere servant and nothing more but Yugi desperately wanted to help the pharaoh.

The pharaoh's tongue was circling in his mouth and it made him feel absolutely weak. Even though he was half delirious, somehow Yugi could feel the warm and smooth hand roaming around his body. Never, in his entire life, had Yugi wanted to be touched so badly.

Yami's firm lips moved from Yugi's swollen ones and gave a long lick along the smaller boy's neck. Yugi burst into giggles. Yami chuckled when he heard that. Slowly, the pharaoh lifted his head and looked into the sparkling amethyst eyes. He desperately wanted something from that boy but wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't only lust for the fragile body. It was something deeper and hardly understood. But he would give up on anything just to have it.

"I hadn't known how sensitive you are, little one." Yami's voice purred into Yugi's ear. The smaller boy was panting heavily, trying hard to speak up.

"My … pharaoh, this … this is ... I … "

"What it is?" asked Yami while he continued his kiss-licking on the poor boy's neck.

"Inappropriate? … good? … arousing?" the ruler's voice dropped into seductive whisper and Yugi swallowed hard when he heard it. The pharaoh was making him feel so good yet vulnerable.

"Pharaoh, … please…"

"Please what, little one?" the evident lust in Yami's voice was now even stronger.

"Please stop!"

It was as if a cold blade of a sharp dagger pierced Yami's heart. For a moment he was so caught in his desires that he truly thought that Yugi would want what he himself did. The pharaoh completely forgot that the boy was still scared of him. In that silent whisper he heard Yugi's fear and insecurity.

Yami slowly pulled off and kissed the boy's forehead.

"I'm sorry, little one. I let myself to be carried away. Please forgive me."

Yugi wanted him to continue but he was still too scared. He was now returning from half way to heaven but managed to smile.

"I'm sorry, my pharaoh, but your leg…"

Yami started laughing. The angel was amazing. The way he made him feel, like the only important person in the world, was incredibly warming. Especially when he knew that the boy was honest. The pharaoh laid his head on the boy's chest and silently listened to the heart beat.

"Thank you, Yugi…" the pharaoh whispered, "for coming into my life."

* * *

Seth groaned when he felt the pain struck in the back of his head. Obviously he hit the spot when he fell down. That damned bookshelf was heavier than he thought. The memories were slowly returning to him and it made his head hurt even more.

He remembered the shelf's fall and then…

The priest's eyes widened.

**Of course! The shelf started falling but that stupid dog pushed me on the floor. That's how I hit my head.**

Finally, Seth realized that he was laying under the blonde boy who was currently unconscious. With difficulty he managed to summon small amount of magic to get rid of the shelf still imprisoning them both under it.

As he lay on the floor Seth realized that the boy on his chest made him feel quite comfortable… and guilty. After all, it was truly the priest's fault. Without thinking Seth ran his fingers through the wild golden mane. The feeling of guilt hit him in a new wave when he noticed the blood on his hand.

With his head still spinning, Seth slowly got up and picked up Jou. He didn't know why the boy tried to shield him like that but the priest didn't want to be ungrateful… no matter what.

* * *

"Jou, you saved Seth! That was really brave of you!" Yugi was sitting on Seth's bed where his friend was currently deposited. It wasn't long ago that he learned about what happened the day before. It freaked him out to know the circumstances in which the blond got hurt.

"As if. I simply tripped and fell on that stiff-assed priest." Jou tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but it didn't work. Yugi giggled and threw a nervous glance at the priest. Seth's eye twitched when he heard the blonde's answer. For some reason it was pissing him off.

"Stupid dog!"

"I'M NOT A DOG, DAMN IT!"

"Than stop barking at better people."

"I have never barked at Yugi!" replied Jou with victorious smile. The small boy held up his hands.  
"Keep me out of this. I don't want to be put in the middle of your fights."

"We weren't fighting!"

"Of course not," snorted Seth, "I don't bully animals."

Jou turned his head at the priest and frowned. With the bandages around his head it looked quite ridiculous. Seth smirked and looked so damn smug that it was making Jou even angrier.

"Before you two jump into another fight I have to go. I promised the pharaoh that I would meet him soon." Yugi quickly hugged his friend and with a wave of his hand disappeared from the room. He could hardly stifle the giggle that was about to break from him. It couldn't be helped, the whole incident was simply too funny. Well, not the fact that his friend got himself almost killed by a bookshelf but the priest insisting on having the boy treated in his own room until he gets better. Especially, since it took about two seconds for them to start arguing.

Still half laughing Yugi ran into the gardens, which were secluded next to the pharaoh's chambers and looked around for the ruler. He found him near the pond, which was full of golden fish.

Yami turned his head when he heard giggling. The sight of Yugi trying to contain his joy was incredible. More than anything else the pharaoh wished to simply throw the boy on the ground and make him his. When the smaller boy got closer, Yami raised on fine eyebrow.

"What is so funny?"

"Jou … pant and … pant Seth." Managed Yugi say before he started laughing fully. The crimson-eyed man joined him at that thought. When Yugi calmed down he sat down next to the pharaoh, mirth still shining through his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Yugi spotted few scrolls and frowned. "You weren't working, were you?"

"No, just relaxing!" answered Yami quickly. Too quickly. In flash Yugi snatched a scroll lying nearby and read first few words. He pouted in disagreement.

"You were working!" he said accusingly. "Pharaoh, you promised to relax."

"This is relaxing." Yami tried desperately reasure Yugi. He didn't understand. He was the ultimate ruler of Egypt, yet, this small boy he adored so much made him feel completely different with only one look.

"The report of the state of your army is relaxing! You must be kidding me!"

Deciding that he didn't like the look of disappointment on the boy's face, Yami got up and helped Yugi as well. Without another word the pharaoh led the smaller one back to the chambers. While Yugi spent the whole day with his injured friend, Yami was in the garden, not realizing how cold it got at dusk. Not until now. Back in the bedchamber the oil lamps were already lit up even though the red light of twilight was still illuminating the whole room.

The guilt shot trough the pharaoh's body when he saw Yugi defiantly kneeling on the bed, the crossness obvious from his posture. Though Yami knew that it was half faked he couldn't help himself but to feel responsible. After all, he DID promise Yugi to relax and try not to hurt his leg even more. With a heavy sigh he sat down on a nearby chair and looked at Yugi. Immediately he frowned when he saw Yugi's small form shaking.

Yugi didn't feel well. The moment they came back to the chamber he felt attached to something partly irresistible. Something in the room was nagging at his conscious and every moment more he could feel it was affecting his body as well. It was a little uncomfortable at first but than it started increase to the point that he couldn't notice anything from his surrounding … not even Yami.

The pressure building in his body was increasing and suddenly, with shame and embarrassment, Yugi understood what it was. … Lust.

He couldn't stand it. Never before had Yugi felt such desire and need. The emotions imprinted in the room were mercilessly attacking his body and torturing him to the stake of insanity. It was uncontrollable and sudden.

Yami was watching him with a deep interest. The pharaoh could see the flushed cheeks and obvious embarrassment. Whatever was happening to that boy it made the older one aroused and excited at the same time. He could feel himself hardening when he watched the boy, panting and trying to figure out what was going on. The sight was incredibly arousing.

Yugi tried to fight what was going on with him. His mind was forcefully pushing away the need of his body but it was in vain. He was fully aware of the pharaoh watching him intently. The obvious lust in Yami's eyes was making the whole situation worse. But ... he couldn't bear with it. From Yugi's lips escaped a moan and his eyes closed.

With a sudden realization Yami understood. HE desired the boy. HE was lusting after him. And finally HIS need to have this boy was imprinted into the walls of his room. The emotions HE felt were now affecting Yugi in a way he never dreamed of. Yami stopped thinking.

"Touch yourself!"

The voice of Yami was low and husky when he snapped. He knew that it was his fault, what was happening to Yugi, but he couldn't help it. The boy kneeling on his bed was the most erotic sight of his life. A carnal lust took over the pharaoh's mind. Yugi was unable to resist the command in his master's voice. Still half fighting what was happening to him, the delicate hands slid slowly under the white kilt and between his legs. A keening half moan, half cry went through his lips when his fingers brushed over his hardened need. He could feel every drop of sweat on his face.

Losing his battle with himself, Yugi wrapped his hand around his member fully. His moans became louder and deeper. Delicate fingers were slowly working their way over the tip to the base of his member, torturing the boy with pleasure. Yugi's head fell back when another loud escaped his throat.

It wasn't that he would be completely inexperienced but knowing that Yami was there and watching the whole thing made him feel completely embarrased. He needed to get these feelings of need out of his system, but it was hard in front of another person. With clenched teeth he kept his eyes closed and face turned toward the ceiling while his hands worked the building pleasure. Yugi was sure that in no time he would release, and his face was burning from the thought of the pharaoh watching him.

Yugi was so drowned in pleasure, need, and shame that he didn't notice the pharaoh who sneaked behind him and wrapped his arms around the small body, firmly discarding the white kilt. Yugi's first urge was to tense but the warm body gently pressing against him was too comfortable. Yugi whimpered in protest when his hands were removed. His eyes snapped open when he felt larger hand covering his trembling member, picking up where his hands left off.

It was unbearable. Yugi let his head fall on Yami's shoulder while the older one was bringing him to release. Except for jewellery, the small boy was lying naked in his master's embrace, but the uneasiness was disappearing in the waves of pleasure. He knew that Yami was torturing him on purpose. The pharaoh brought him on the edge of climax only to slow down and continue a moment later. Yugi's cries echoed in the room, mixed with quiet sobs.

"My pharaoh, please…"

"Please what, little one?"

"I can't…"

Yami kissed Yugi's open lips in understanding. As gently as he could Yami lowered Yugi's body on the bed. Moving himself between Yugi's shaking legs he took the boy's member into his mouth. Never had anything sounded so heavenly to Yami than Yugi's sharp cry ripping through the room.

Yugi's whole body was consumed by a fever he didn't understand. Everything the pharaoh was doing to him was making him feel incredible, yet he felt ashamed for being in such situation in the first place. A small part of him wanted to cry in helplessness, but every lick and every kiss Yami performed on him was shoving these thoughts aside.

**If anything else happens I'm sure that I won't be able to stop it!**

The warm lips around Yugi's member almost painfully encircled the base. Yami knew that the boy couldn't last much longer. And he was right about that. The seemingly fragile body tensed, and with a loud cry Yugi released. Yami's head was overwhelmed with dizziness; the boy had no idea how delicious he was.

Sensuously slowly Yami rose up and kissed Yugi's navel before crawling next to him. The fragile chest was moving quickly up and down in the rhythm of rasping pants. It was easy to see how exhausted the boy was. Yami took the heavenly treasure into his arms and stole a quick kiss.

He would make Yugi his tonight. It was a promise he gave to himself.

* * *

Ok, after a looooong pause I'm back here with a new chaper. I'm sorry for the delay but I didn't have time or mood for writing anything. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted sooner since I've already started to write it. As usual my big thanks to Abi2 for being beta to this baby, thanks honey!

Also thanks to all who reviewed. It means a lot to me.

Murail


	11. Twiling

**Chapter 11: Twilight **

"And what exactly are you doing?" asked Jou sourly and warily watched the priest taking off his cape while sitting on the bed.

"What does it look like to you? I'm going to bed. It was quite a hard day, especially with your barking."

"I'M NOT A FUCKING DOG!!" shouted Jou but immediately winced in pain. His head hurt and yelling at that sadistic blue-eyed man wasn't making him feel better. Quite opposite, actually. Jou could feel his body turning limp as dizziness took over him. He had to close his eyes because the suddenly swinging room was making it much worse. When the bookshelf hit his head it somehow messed with his whole body. The blonde was angered that he couldn't move properly and his limbs were acting on their own accord. It would be probably better if he lay down but Jou would be damned if he let the priest to see him weak and completely on his mercy.

When he opened his eyes again Seth wasn't there anymore. For a brief moment Jou panicked but relaxed again when he felt the priest move next to him on the bed. It was weird that the thought of Seth being somewhere else made the boy so uneasy. He frowned at such thoughts. It wouldn't be healthy to start thinking that way. Jou's body tensed when he felt slender fingers brushed over his temples. The soft touch of the priest's hands gently massaging the tense area was incredibly relaxing. He murmured something incoherently what sounded more like a whimper.

"Hush. Be quiet and relax. It should stop hurting soon." Seth's voice changed from the usual harsh and cold into deep and soothing. It made Jou feel warm and safe. Not to mention that it was somehow sensual as well.

Seth's hands moved from Jou's temples to his neck continuing their work on tense muscles. Before the golden haired boy could protest or even realize what was happening Seth slide the white robe the boy was wearing and let it fall around his hips. The priest went death still. There were scars all over the boy's back mockingly crossing the smooth skin in random manner.

The priest wasn't there when healers were taking care of that boy so he never noticed it until now. Seth's eyes were still wide in shock while he was sitting behind Jou silently staring at the proof of terrible violence brought upon the perfect body. Jou was quiet. He didn't know what to think. The fact that the priest undressed him was one thing but knowing that he knew about his scars as well was something else. He didn't know why he was feeling embarrassed all of sudden. These scars were on his back for such a long time, he almost stopped notice them. Almost.

"Who did this?"

Jou couldn't believe to the softness of Seth's voice. It made him shiver for some reason. Even though he wanted to answer he couldn't. What would he said? The truth was too embarrassing to be spoken among others.

"What does it matter? These scars don't hurt anymore."

Seth grabbed the boy's chin and forced him to look into his blue eyes. Jou shivered under the look. It was like looking into raging storm. He could almost see the blue lightning coming from the priest's eyes.

"It does matter to me! Who did this?!"

"Look I told you…" Jou's answer was interrupted by servant who without knocking burst into Seth's bedchamber.

"I apologize, high priest, but the pharaoh is demanding that you come into his room immediately."

Seth frowned. Yami was never demanding anything. Unless…

"What did he exactly said?" asked Seth curiously. The servant paled and swallowed before he answered with thin voice balancing on the edge of whisper.

"The pharaoh said that he doesn't care who are you pissing off right now but he wants your," he swallowed again, "fat, lazy ass in his room in the instant!" with a fear the poor man bowed his head till his forehead touched the tills on the floor. Seth was shaking with anger from his cousin's attitude. The cough that was supposed to cover Jou's laugh didn't help either. Without a word he stood up and left the room.

After a while the servant dared to look up at Jou.

"He wouldn't hurt the pharaoh, right?" The man was obviously new in the palace since he didn't know the priest's hot temper.

Jou smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure about that one."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He couldn't understand from where all that pain came from. He also couldn't remember ever feeling such pain in the first place. Every nerve was sending signal of agony. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't find the strength to do so. Moving any part of his body was unthinkable. Through the mist that covered everything around his mind he could hear distant voices.

He wasn't sure but they sounded angrily and excited all together. For a moment he fought that he knew them but that passed immediately leaving him in meaningless world of pain. With every passing minute his mind became more clearer and it was making the pain even more intensive. Fragments of events mercilessly attacked his tired mind. From his throat came sharp scream and his eyes opened. Emotions he felt so strongly wasn't only his. That terrifying rage and pain, fear and guilt – that wasn't his emotions!

"…Yugi…" he heard his name but it sounded like from other side of the world.

"Yami?"

That name came to him like a blessing from heaven. Somehow he knew that it belonged to the crimson eyed man that ruled the kingdom of Egypt. Yugi had absolutely no idea what was going on but he needed to see the pharaoh's face at least. For some reason he felt like the man could soothed the pain he was going through. Somebody put a cold cloth on his forehead but he couldn't see who. Everything around him was spinning and mixing together.

Yugi desperately wished to wake up from this comatose state to full conscious even if it mean full hit from the terrible pain. He wanted … no he needed to wake up. To wake up from torturing nightmares and visions. He needed to be held by the pharaoh and comforted by his deep sensual voice.

With a strength, Yugi didn't he possessed, he kept his eyes opened and finally got rid off the mist. His tired mind noticed that he was in the pharaoh's chamber lying on the bed with few people around it. There was Seth, who looked like ready do kill, though Yugi didn't know who, Mahaado with troubled expression on his face, Isis – she was the one with cold cloth – and finally Yami. Yugi sighed in relieve when he notice the pharaoh sending death glares at Seth. It was just a guess that it was his and Seth voices arguing earlier.

"Yami?"

Yugi's voice was still harsh and somehow crisp but he needed to catch Yami's attention. Never before the boy longed so desperately for someone's closeness. When the pharaoh's name left his lips the said man was instantly at his side looking worried. That pained look made Yugi feel guilty. He hoped that it wasn't him who caused Yami trouble.

"Yugi, how do you feel?"

"Tired." It was true. Yugi couldn't imagine feeling more exhausted than he was. Through his mind came thought about Yami. The white-golden robe he was wearing suited him very well. It made his bronze tan look warmer. Yugi decided that it made Yami very handsome. It was strange how his mind worked when he was tired.

"Does anything hurt you? You were in pain earlier."

Yugi frowned at these questions. It was true that he remembered all the pain he felt not so long ago but for some reason it was gone now.

"It's gone. The pain I mean. I feel better just tired." To prove his words Yugi widely yawned and Yami chuckled seeing that.

"Go to sleep then, little one. We will talk when you wake up."

Yugi weakly nodded and immediately fell asleep. Yami smiled at that sight and gently ran his finger through the soft spikes of the boy's hair.

"He will be fine, right Isis?" asked Yami without looking away from Yugi's face. The priestess nodded though Yami couldn't see it. Her face crossed a soft smile.

"Of course. It's not unusual to be in such state after having a vision. Probably everyone who experienced visions went through it. You should remember your own, my pharaoh."

"Mahaado, please let the ambassador know that I will talk to him later tomorrow."

Mahaado bowed and silently left the room along with Isis. Yami didn't want to look at his cousin who stayed. Partly because he knew that Seth was going to continue their argument from earlier and partly because he didn't like when Seth was right. The time seemed to be as thick as the icy atmosphere in the room. The pharaoh could feel the burning look Seth was sending to him, yet, refused to turn around. It was pointless but for some reason he was afraid that Yugi would disappear if he stopped watching him.

"What happened, Yami? And don't give me your pathetic excuses."

Yami sighed. It was useless to try to argue with Seth. He knew that his cousin was thinking a great deal about their country but sometimes he wished he wouldn't be stuck up.

"I already told you!"

"Oh right, you told me he was affected by you emotions that stayed in this room but you certainly didn't explain why he was naked. If I recall correctly I warned you to don't push the boy. This isn't just about you. I wish it could be different but unless we understand the prophecy and your latest visions you cannot just have your way with him."

Yami's blood boiled in instant. He needed few moments to calm himself enough not to kill his cousin. Without breaking eye contact with Yugi's face Yami barked.

"Do you think that I would sink that low as to rape him without any second thought? Do you honestly think I have no morals or that I truly care only about myself? Do you think so, Seth?!"

Another heavy silence.

"No. I apologize, Yami. I'm sorry but I'm trying to do what's best for the kingdom and you. There is too much of mysteries around that boy for me. It's just…" Seth left the rest of his thought unfinished. Yami closed his eyes tightly and without looking at his advisor he spoke.

"I'm sorry to keep you awake for whole night. You must be tired now. Go get some sleep, Seth. That's an order."

Seth looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. With a low bow he left the pharaoh's bedchamber and returned to his own. After all there was an unfinished business with a certain dog.

Yami sighed and sat down next to the sleeping boy. His cousin had a good question when he asked him what happened. He didn't know either. His heart was clenched with guilt. Of course he knew that Yugi wasn't completely in his mind the evening before but still it didn't stop him from almost taking the boy. If it weren't for that sudden trans Yugi get into the pharaoh wouldn't be able to stop.

It was horrific that Yami couldn't completely deny his cousin's accusation but he also couldn't forget the sweet sensation that tasting Yugi gave him. The deep longing for that small boy was leaving him trembling with pain. How he wished to finish what started last night.

Yami shook his head to get such thought out. He should stop thinking such things. It was only leading him into troubles. That path of thinking was too dangerous to follow. There was no denying that he wished to have that boy in every way possible but he also wanted him happy. He wanted him to be willing to everything the pharaoh would wish for. And mostly Yami wanted him to long for him back.

Silently, careful not to wake the sleeping boy up, Yami lied down next to him and soon followed with a dreamless sleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yugi woke up not feeling pain at all. To be honest he felt like resting for few days. The sun was barely up on the sky and he already couldn't bring himself to go back to sleep. The bed shifted and Yami, who was sleeping next to the boy, woke up.

"Awake, I see."

Yugi smiled at the pharaoh and decided to not comment the obvious.

"Yup. Sorry if I woke you as well."

"Nah. Don't worry about it. Seth is gonna storm in my room any moment anyway. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. If Seth is awake as well, may I go and see Jou? I would like to speak with him."

Yami buried his head in the pillow and shortly laughed. "Yugi, Jou is already out of the palace back at Azizi. You were so exhausted you slept for two days."

Yugi's mouth fell wide open at this information. That was probably the reason he felt so refreshed. Instantly he blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… well I mean…" Yami's finger on his lips silenced him completely. The look in the blood-like eyes was telling him that the pharaoh isn't mad or anything. All Yugi could see was concern and relief.

"Yugi, do you remember what happen to you?" Yami's voice was strained when he asked this but he needed to know even though he regretted to ruin such a tender moment. Yugi thought about it his eyebrows knitted together from the question. Suddenly his eyes went wide and on his face raised a deep blush.

_I guess he does._

"I'm sorry, little one. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have pushed you so much. Please forgive me."

Yugi with his face still burning nodded. Then he remembered something else. "Ne, pharaoh, did you see something too? You know like another vision?"

Yami shook his head. Truthfully, he was more than just curious about what Yugi might see this time but was unsure to ask.

"No I didn't see anything. Do you want to tell me what have you seen?" the gently tone of Yami's voice made Yugi feel uneasy but after a quick thought he nodded. Without thinking he cuddled in Yami's embrace unable to look into his red eyes.

"You know the first time I have a vision after you and I kissed? I saw a war and someone or something was telling me that it was my fault. The voices were telling me that I was supposed to do something but I didn't and that's why the war was. I … I saw you. Or better say your body because you were dead. The voiced were telling me that it was my fault." From Yugi's eyes started falling tears. "Pharaoh, I swear that if I knew what to do I would. I don't want such things to happen."

To put it simply Yami was shocked. He didn't know what to think. The vision Yugi had was one of the worst omen he ever came across to. It had to be terrifying and yet the boy was mostly concerning about Yami. The pharaoh was touched when he finally grasped the meaning of Yugi's kindness. The guilt struck him when he thought about the previous events. He wasn't thinking straight. All he wanted was to satisfy the burning need for the violet eyed boy completely forgetting why he had brought him into the palace in the first place.

Why he had tore him away from his new family.

Yami grinned and gently kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Why don't you spend some time in the gardens, little one? There is something I need to take care of and you may appreciate some fresh air. I promise I will come back as soon as possible. And … "he kissed his cheek, "…don't worry about it. I'm grateful that you told me about it." With a smile Yami watched as Yugi nodded and ran out of the bed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yami was sitting in his throne room silently listening his priests' reports. There were also ambassadors among all the people who wished to speak to him. To the pharaoh's utter relieve the ambassador of Roma wasn't present for once. He didn't feel like dealing with the old arrogant man. It was bad enough that he had to suffer the rest of the ambassadors and – that was probably worst – Seth.

It seemed that his cousin was in exceptionally fool mood that morning. Yami was sure that a little longer and everybody in the throne chamber will be able to see his cousin's eye twitch. The pharaoh didn't know what was making Seth so angry lately. Well, except him – it was usually Yami who pissed Seth off. But now it was as the life itself was irritating the blue eyed priest.

Yami's mind wandered once again to Yugi. He wanted to do something to lift the little one's mood. The pharaoh could understand that Yugi was so down probably from the visions and his own action. Honestly Yami didn't know what to do. He wanted to make Yugi happy in the palace but unfortunately it seemed more as if he was getting the amethyst eyed teen depressed everyday little bit more.

Maybe some kind of distraction could be helpful. But what could possibly distract the small boy from the terrifying nightmares. His head was starting to ache when he thought about something Seth's foul mood as well.

Yami blinked and then quickly reached for his cup of wine to hide the vicious smirk that crossed his features. As the audience continued he couldn't resist and flash his cousin a smile under which Seth paled.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Seth was boiling with rage. It wasn't enough that the whole day was one hell of work in which Yami as usual didn't bother to participate but now – instead of well deserved rest – he was once again called to Pharaoh's throne room.

When he finally arrived the Pharaoh was already there smirking like a cat who got a bird. Seth once again felt the chill running along his spine in deadly warning. He knew there was something coming when Yami started smirking like that during an audience which he hated from the bottom of his heart.

After he formally knelt before his ruler Seth lifted his head and asked.

"May I know why I was summoned in this hour, my Pharaoh."

"Of course, you can! After all there is something small I need you to take care for the time being. I'm sure you will be able to do it without getting too worked up." Yami nonchalantly overlook that violent twitch in his cousin's eye while he continued.

"As you may be familiar your temper have started seriously worried some of the healers. The main healer particularly complained about the possibility of getting yourself hurt with the constant working up over stupid things.

So, because I know how busy you usually are I decided to combine these two matters. Ahh, I see Mahaad is already here so we can start with the actual work." To Seth's utter shock with the priest came into the throne room also one blonde haired disaster by the name of Jounouchi. Not paying any attention to his cousin's obvious distress Yami continued.

"I sent Mahaad to pick Jounouchi from Azizi and made him stay in here. And since I know your people skills need some improving you will take charge of his well being so please don't kill him."

At this Jou who also didn't know why he was brought to the palace dropped his jaw and loudly announced.

"Thus it's proven; I died and end up in hell. There is no other explanation WHY I'm stuck with such an asshole!"

Seth gasped for air at such impertinence from a mere slave and turned to Yami.

"Pharaoh, you let low people talk like that to your high priest?"

The said pharaoh tried his best not to choke to death on grapes he started eating during Jounouchi's announcement.

"Well, I wouldn't be respected too much if I started executing people for truth!"

Seth got together what was left from his dignity and self control and turned around on his heels leaving the throne room. When he was passing Jou he simply grabbed his arm and started pulling him along.

Yami shrugged from the deadly look his cousin sent him just before he left the room.

"My Pharaoh, do you really think this was for the best." Asked Mahaad slightly worried. Yami simply smirked.

"I'm more than sure of that."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I'm soooo sorry for not updating the whole time. As I explained in my profile my mum was in an accident I didn't have time or mood to write. I also apologize for grammar mistakes. My beta is busy and didn't have time to look at it. Please forgive me. I also want to thank to all the people who left a review and didn't forget about this story.

I hope you enjoy.

Review please.


	12. Before the darkness falls

**Chapter 12:**** Before the darkness falls**

"I just can't believe that asshole. All he does during the day is barking orders at me. And to think he has the guts to call ME dog. Aghhrr!!" Jou cried desperately while Yugi had been sitting quietly next to him. They were in a small room that was next to the one Seth was staying in and connected with a solid wooden door. The door - as Seth commented earlier – should stop any barking sounds coming from Jou. A comment that only resulted into another long argue between the brunet and the blond. Yugi couldn't really understand why but he had a bad feeling about Jou's constant arguing with the bad tempered priest.

"Ne, Jou... do you ... by any chance... like him?" Yugi dared to pipe out of his corner of the bed he was sitting on. The storm was of course about to come.

"LIKE HIM? ARE YOU JOKING? HE IS ABSOLUTELY INSUFERABLE, DISGUSTINGLY BRATTY, BOSSY, ANNOYING, GORGEOUS, PAIN..." Jou stopped death still in his yelling and googled at Yugi unbelievingly.

"I didn't just say that. Please tell me I didn't just say that."

Yugi tried his hardest not to laugh at the bewildered expression on his friend's face. It was no use; after all, the whole situation was way too hilarious to be true. He started sniggering only to change it into full laugh.

Jou's face was beat red in the instant both from embarrassment and from anger. Not to mention that admitting something like that made him question his own sanity as well. But the most important thing at hand was hard laughing Yugi and Jou quickly changed from embarrassed to divine punishment in making.

The wrath of tickling descended down on Yugi making him momentary forgot why he was laughing about in the first place only to start laughing again for a whole new reason his merry voice fully stretching in the room filling it with warmth and happiness.

Jou was now grinning ear to ear only to tease his friend completely till he forgot about what he said about the blue eyed priest.

Or at least that was what he wanted ... even thought it was true what he said about him.

He was a gorgeous pain in the ass.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Tyr, I don't think this is a very good idea! What if he sees us?" whined Yugi for tenth when he let the tall Phoenician drag him through the gardens. For some reason Tyr decided that he needed some excitement in his servant life. Yugi liked his servant life. Most of time it was same like doing chores back home.

Besides the high priest was in excellently foul mood that day and the young boy didn't feel like making him angrier then he already was. After his conversation with the blond Seth arrived from the main temple and of course the first thing Jou could do was to make him even angrier. The blond had an incredible talent to tick Seth off. So Yugi excused himself only to be caught by Tyr who had too much of free time on his hands.

"Oh come on, Yugi. This is an opportunity of the lifetime!"

"That lifetime may be surprisingly short if he founds out!" pointed Yugi out but Tyr just rolled his eyes at such pessimism.

"Yugi, everybody in the palace knows that Seth has soft spot for you. If he's gonna kill somebody then it's gonna be me and not you." Tyr grinned. "Not that I'm gonna let him catch me, of course."

Yugi sighed and defeated followed the older one. This just couldn't end up in a good way. He would be the first one to admit that he was quite bored since Jou was too busy that day arguing with Seth and doing only gods know what but trying to sneak on the pharaoh's private conversation with the Hittite emissary was a bit too risky.

"But Tyr, Seth's gonna kill us if he finds us here." Yugi was more and more worried. Tyr and himself were crouching next to the door leading to the thrown chamber where was the pharaoh having a privet presentation with the said ambassador of Hittite and Yugi was sure that he wouldn't like anybody to interrupt. Especially, since he was already stressed enough and Yugi didn't want to make him even angrier that he was in those days.

"Yugi, everything is going to be fine. You worry way too much. Have some fun, would you?"

Yugi was about to say something but his face went suddenly completely pale. Tyr looked around and gulped high priest Seth was standing there completely pissed his blue eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"Tyr, the son of Macruss. Should have known that you will be up to something. You can't stay out of trouble for too long."

The cold fury in Seth's eyes was the scariest thing Yugi could think of.

"As much as I know that you simply love to test our patience how about you stop dragging others into it?" Seth turned his eyes on Yugi who quickly bowed his head.

"Yugi, why don't you go to see your friend? He is in my library."

It wasn't suggestion, Yugi was sure that Seth wanted to have few heated words with Tyr and for that he didn't need his presence. But even though he desperately wanted to be somewhere completely else he couldn't just abandon Tyr either.

"Go Yugi. Now!"

Knowing that this time he surely crossed the line Yugi's shoulders dropped and he slowly headed to find Jou. He really hoped Seth wouldn't do anything to Tyr.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"You know Seth, Yugi. He will probably just scare him shitless but nothing else. As long as the pharaoh's not endangered he doesn't really care." Jou nonchalantly brushed Yugi's worries away successfully lifting his friend's mood.

"So you think Tyr won't be in too much trouble?

Jou gave him a cheeky grin before answering. "That depends how badly his holiness took the morning doze of insults from me!"

"Jou!"

"Don't worry. It's after lunch I'm sure he got over it by now."

Yugi heavily sighed. "Do you always have to rill him up like that?"

"It's not my fault. He deserves it! I would be civil if he was as well, but no, he always has to call me a dog, mutt or whatever he can think of."

"I'm sure he has a good reason to be so aggravated lately."

"Yeah, he may be born like that."

"Or maybe it's because some street mutt that goes constantly on my nerves!" the sneering remark came from the door and Jou didn't waste any time to locate and verbally attack the source.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, high ass."

Yugi cringed at the rising tension that was in the air. The worst for him was the fact that there was nothing he could do. Those two just loved insulting each other and didn't hesitate do let the other know about it. Seriously, sometimes he wondered why the pharaoh was so determined to keep them together. Speaking of which...

"Is the pharaoh still with the ambassador?"

"No I believe some of the other priests have come to him with some news and things that needed to be discussed. He shouldn't take long. Go ahead if you want to speak with him."

Yugi nodded his head and quickly took off before the heated argument between Jou and the high priest started all over again.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"My pharaoh, there is something you should know…"

Yami could feel the cold chill that ran through veins at Isis' words. There was no way this could mean a good thing. With gritted teeth he waited for her words to come forward. No, there was definitely no chance he would like this. After all it wasn't often the gentle priestess would wore such a serious expression.

"What is it Isis?"

"There was another vision, pharaoh. It's about the young boy."

Yami's breath hitched in his throat when he heard this.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yugi was in the palace for almost three weeks and everyone got more or less used to the fact that his clumsiness usually ended in a painful collision. Of course nobody bothered to explain this to the ambassador of Roma – Semptimus. That could be the reason why he was so flustered when he turned around a near corner only to have something small hitting him into his stomach. That something small was – to the ambassador's utter shock – a young boy.

"I'm so sorry sir. I wasn't looking where I was going." The two big amethyst eyes that focused at him took all his thoughts away for a second. The boy looked just like the pharaoh but the golden jewellery recognized him as a servant. Before he could say anything one of his advisors rudely scold the poor boy.

"What a slave! Don't you have any manners? You should be whipped for such insolence!"

Into those big bright amethyst eyes immediately appeared fear and guilt. Not even knowing why Semptimus raised his hand and gently put it on the boy's head. A gesture that silenced the advisor and greatly surprised everybody else.

"It's alright, boy. I'm sure you didn't mean for that to happen. Alestus, there is no need to be so harsh. Why don't you and the rest take some time to relax? I'm sure it was a long day for everyone."

Alestus stiffly bowed to Semptimus and along with the rest of advisors and servants took his leave. Yugi who was hiding behind the Romanian nervously looked up at the older man and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry for bumping into you like this." He added with a timid voice. Yugi had never met the ambassador and Yami never gave the impression of him being a nice person. The dark eyed man smiled surprisingly softly.

"As I said before, my boy, no harm done. Alestus can be harsh when tired which I'm sure was the case just a moment ago." Seeing the boy still fairly troubled Semptimus nodded towards the gardens.

"I was hoping to get some relaxing time in the gardens, will you accompany me?"

Yugi didn't hesitate and nodded eagerly. The ambassador seemed to be nice enough and besides the pharaoh was still busy with the priests. Smiling widely up at the ambassador he began to lead both of them towards the gardens he himself was so fond of.

"I'm sure I haven't seen you around the palace yet."

"I'm usually with my friend Jou when the pharaoh is busy. Jou is a servant of the high priest Seth." Added Yugi when he saw Semptimus's raised eyebrow. He didn't mind such conversation, he was sure that there was nothing wrong with it. The ambassador chuckled a bit.

"That must be quite an exercise to be running all the way from the high priest's chambers back to the pharaoh's. I heard a rumour as for why they have chambers so far from each other." When he saw Yugi's red face he continued. "Something about them killing each other if left together for a long period of time."

At this Yugi murmured something incoherent that dangerously sounded as an agreement. Semptimus smiled as he was lead through the stone path and deeper into the wonderful garden of Egyptian palace.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Seth took a VERY deep breath and silently counted to six. His headache had become worse and he blamed it fully at that stupid mutt. The said stupid mutt who was standing in front of him with his face red from yelling and expression full of ultimate stubbornness. They were arguing for what seemed to be just a few moment but now Seth realized that it went for two hours. It seemed to be way too easy to get lost in rage, especially when that damn dog was concerned. But for now he had things to take care of first.

"Look, I don't care how stupid you really are or why can't you learn the basic of trained life," before Jou could shoot another venomous reply Seth continued," but the fact is that in two days we are heading to Roma along with the ambassador and his escort. As the pharaoh ordered, so be a good dog and go pack your things."

"I don't care about YOUR orders, I don't want to go to Rome!" truthfully, Jou couldn't care less about the whole trip idea but spending two months with Seth as only company was a sheer torture he refused to endure.

"If you think I'm thrilled you are sorely mistaken. The chances are that in two days from the palace I get your flees or whatever you currently have." Sneered Seth back getting into another argue with Jou.

Behind the closed doors the other servants silently excuse themselves as a precaution that would get them unnecessary involved. After all why to provoke the dragon more than he already was.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Seth truly is an unforgettable character." Agreed Semptimus with adequately sour expression. The high priest absolute refusal to be tactful was widely known and the ambassador wasn't the only one who suffered under the sarcastic blue eyes.

They both were sitting in the cool shade in the middle of the royal gardens just killing time talking about nothing neither important nor complicated. The high priest attitude problem proved to be a good topic.

Yugi giggled bit embarrassed. To be completely honest to him Seth may be distant but never snappy as he was towards everybody else.

"Your friend must be a persona himself if he managing Seth so well."

"Managing isn't the right word, your Excellency. He is just as stubborn as the high priest."

"I feel bit concerned for the pharaoh. To have two such people around him must be stressful." Even though he didn't laugh outright Yugi knew that the ambassador was joking. He smiled widely at him and then cheekily added.

"That's probably why he paired together, so they would take it on each other before they come to him. Though, they can be pretty funny when they arguing over something completely stupid."

"I may only guess that the pharaoh think same about me. After all I can be stubborn as well."

Yugi found it safer not to answer that but Semptimus didn't seem to be insulted by his silent agreement.

"It's alright. I understand that. Even though I must admit you definitely don't seem to be too taken back by that."

Yugi felt himself blushing at this. The ambassador surely wasn't as bad as he got the impression from Yami's long and usually very heated speeches.

"The problem with being an ambassador," continued Semptimus, "is that I always have to keep in mind my own country." The corners of his mouth twitched. "Unfortunately, it means you sometimes end up annoying the people around you."

Yugi smiled brightly at the Roman ambassador and nodded.

"You know there is something that my people and the Egyptians have common. Do you know what it is?" asked the ambassador and winked at Yugi. The boy tried to think about it but he couldn't find anything.

"It's games. How about we played something before you have to go and my people came to drag me away towards my duties as well." The bright smile that Yugi gave him warmed the older man's heart with joy he didn't feel in quite some time.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yami forcefully hit the wall next to him in childish rage. He refused to believe it. He refused to listen.

"You must be wrong, Isis." His voice was hoarse and sounded strangely off. Isis bowed her head. There was nothing she could do to calm the raw hurt in her pharaoh's heart.

"I'm sorry, that's what I saw."

"I REFUSE TO LET IT HAPPEN THEN!" screamed Yami as pain filled his heart and very soul.

He wouldn't let Yugi suffer.

He wouldn't let him die.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ok people, here is the next chapter. I apologize for the absolute delay but as write in some other note I was working 63 hours per week and was half dead from exhaustion. Trust me too much of overtime can seriously kick your ass.

Second thing, I lost my beta for this, so if you find too much of mistakes in it please bear with me.

I hope you liked this chapter, though I'm fairly disappointed with the outcome. The next one should be better and I already started to work on it. So wish me luck.

Also if you have any creative comments or useful information I obviously overlook please don't hesitate to let me know.

Thanks you all who stick with this story so far :)

Murail


End file.
